A Ira dos Deuses
by Visenya Targaryen Stark
Summary: No apocalipse gelado, três bastardos dominam o continente:Snow,Waters,Blackfyre. A ajuda de Bravos foi requisitada e eles atenderão o chamado, porém com intenções desconhecidas. Arya conquistou um lugar na hierarquia da organização e logo terá que enfrentar o passado que tanto teme. Mas ninguém contava com o surgimento do verdadeiro herdeiro do trono.Teoria Lyanna/Rhaegar.
1. Prólogo

A Ira dos Deuses

Andar pelo porto de Bravos era mais que dever do seu trabalho, era ali que tinha notícias vindas do continente esquecido pelos deuses. Eles chegavam aos montes em Essos, pelo que diziam na cidade, sempre cheios de malas, animais, mantimentos e medo. Cada navio que desembarcava em Essos, logo poderia saber que mais dez chegariam nos próximos dias, mas logo perceberam que Bravos não era cidade para qualquer pessoa, principalmente para ladrões westerosi. Várias cabeças rolaram pelas praças, assim como outros membros decepados quando eram pegos em alguma atitude suspeita. A cidade escondida não tolerava ladrões, contrabandistas, traficantes de escravos, estupradores ou corruptos, parecia que ela resistia magicamente e forçava seus habitantes a não aceitarem comportamentos que se tornaram comum em Westeros.

Atenta, a Gata dos Canais passava pelos portos em busca do que acontecia por lá. Havia perguntado para o seu mestre na Casa do Preto e Branco...

_...mas de nada adiantou._

Ainda não era uma capitã da organização, embora seja esta a sua vontade. Arya se tornara, com muito esforço, uma sub-capitã que deveria obedecer ordens de seus superiores sem questionar, e assim passar para os indivíduos que ficavam sob sua responsabilidade. Por mais que fosse merecedora do lugar de capitã, como Jaqen sempre deixou claro para si, não tinha idade o suficiente para assumir um cargo tão importante quanto aquele. O próprio amigo se tornou um dos membros da organização quando tinha por volta da idade que ela estava no momento, no auge dos seus catorze anos, e então só assumiu o posto de sub-capitão aos vinte e dois anos e chegou até um dos sete capitães há apenas um ano. O serviço secreto que cumprira em Westeros foi o suficiente para o mestre da Casa do Preto e Branco depositasse toda confiança no homem. Não estava engando, Jaqen era o melhor assassino que Arya já conhecera.

Mas o problema de não ser capitã significava não ter autoridade de permanecer nas reuniões mensais, ou seja, todas as informações que eles conseguiram ao redor do mundo não passavam nem perto da consciência dela. Eles sabiam quem ela era, mas isso não importava na organização assim que se torna um membro dela, e foi o que Arya Stark fez. Não havia a quem recorrer, e finalmente encontrou um lugar no mundo para si. Era duro ter que pesquisar sozinha, e perguntar de vez em quando para o amigo Jaqen recebendo sérios alertas sobre a curiosidade como resultado, mas fazia um ótimo trabalho para quem fica na ignorância. Não compreendia o quanto seus subordinados preferiam a ignorância, talvez fosse porque a vida os ensinou a se portarem daquela forma já que...

_...a curiosidade matou o gato._

Matou o gato, mas este pelo menos morreu sabendo.

Naquele mundo da Casa do Preto e Branco, ela costumara que presenciar cenas horríveis, interessantes e até cômicas. Vários eram as tarefas que um membro da organização cumpria, o problema para Arya era o seu gênero: uma menina. Poucas faziam parte daquilo, sendo mais velhas que Arya e com funções não compatíveis com que a própria agora exercia. Eram espiãs disfarçadas das mais diversas formas, faziam o papel de esposas de mercadores prósperos, sacerdotizas de outras religiões, prostitutas por todos os cantos e até mesmo membros de famílias importantes, como os elefantes de Volantis e a Harpia de Ghis.

"_Mulheres engravidam de um novo ser, minha criança, talvez não devam matar porque é uma contradição à natureza"._

Era isso que os capitães costumavam falar para ela, que não dava a mínima para o que eles pensavam pois tudo que queria era saber como que aquele continente esquecido pelos deuses estava funcionando.

_Westeros pode estar fazendo tudo, menos funcionando._

Como Arya não tinha talento para ser uma prostituta ou uma esposa dedicada, o posto de assassina sub-capitã caiu-lhe muito bem e até mesmo os mesmos capitães que a criticavam conseguiam elogiá-la. Era uma faca de dois gumes, tinha que ser habilidosa e extremamente competente para manter sua posição tão disputada lá dentro da organização. As pessoas que ali faziam o seu 'Valar Dohaeris' eram tenebrosamente fantásticas em suas habilidades, aprendeu usar todos os tipos de armas, aguentar todos os tipos de temperatura e resistir aos instintos mais animalescos.

_Tolerei a fome, a sede e a solidão._

Era um dos testes principais, e ela havia passado facilmente. Não era à toa que se tornara a mais nova pessoa a conquistar um cargo como aquele. No melhor de tudo, seu sangue da lua ainda não havia descido e isso adiava cada vez mais a necessidade de colocá-la para ser uma 'espiã de cama'. Aprender a matar era bem melhor do que aprender a foder com quem não se tem atração nenhuma, ou seja, preferia queimar uma cidade inteira do que abrir as pernas para qualquer idiota. Não era um assunto que ocupava muito sua mente.

A quantidade de prostitutas aumentou verticalmente nos últimos meses, muitas delas westerosi que fizeram sucesso quando achavam que Bravos e Westeros tinham várias coisas em comum. Como sempre, a chantagem e o roubo não faziam parte da rotina dos braavosi.

O que mais a marcou foi ver o extremo desespero que todos chegaram nos portos, não importava se eram miseráveis, burgueses ou membros da aristocracia, o alívio em suas faces quando chegavam ali chamou-lhe a atenção. Várias vezes insistiu em conversar com eles, e todos diziam a mesma coisa.

- Os deuses se zangaram, menina – murmurou uma velha magrela que tampava o rosto com um sobretudo surrado da cor verde-musgo, estava acompanhada das filhas, netas e invádilos no navio – O Inverno chegou, assim como o lema de alguma Casa importante daquele canto do mundo.

_O lema da minha Casa._

A velha não parecia querer falar sobre o assunto, algo a perturbava e Arya via em seu olhar que aquela mulher presenciara o tal terror de perto. Foi aí que deixou-a de lado, não precisava perturbá-la mais ainda com sua curiosidade nada saudável, e abordou a mais jovem de todas. Vestida em azul-claro, seus cachos dourados pertenciam obviamente à classes melhores do que a da velha magrela.

Tinha provavelmente a mesma idade que Arya, que estava com suas vestes neutras e masculinas de sempre. Não era preciso guardar segredo de Bravos o seu posto, como sempre a ensinaram na Casa do Preto e Branco, agora era uma autoridade

- Você responderá minhas perguntas sem questionar – ordenou a Gata dos Canais para uma versão loira de Sansa Stark, ou melhor, Sansa Lannister. Arya sabia que a irmã estava em Pentos com o anão, e que a relação dos dois era famosa por ser... tórrida. Mal conseguia imaginar a irmã em uma situação daquela – Está bem?

A 'Cachinhos Dourados' ergueu uma sobrancelha em um tom esnobe, olhando para Arya dos pés à cabeça como se estivesse avaliando se era digna de conversar com a versão loira da própria irmã. Era uma das coisas que a Gata dos Canais não sentia saudade nenhuma de sua vida na Corte.

Ela cedeu quando Arya mostrou o cabo de sua espada, que ficava em suas costas para deixá-la com os movimentos mais livres. Ganhara aquela espada na sua promoção para o cargo de sub-capitã e era feita de aço valiriano forjada especialmente para o seu tipo de físico, tendo como prioridade a leveza de movimento e discernindo completamente de espadas normais. Mas o que a 'Cachinhos Dourados' viu era nada mais, e nada menos, do que o símbolo dos Homens Sem Rosto com algumas fitas brancas amarradas, descendo em uma curta cascata em suas costas.

Sorriu internamente.

_Parece que estamos visados em Westeros._

- Sim, minha senhora – respondeu obedientemente.

Adorava o modo com que as pessoas se comportavam ao descobrirem o que Arya fazia da vida.

- Esse navio veio de onde? – perguntou centrada, dando uma olhada para o próprio.

- Viemos do Vale, minha senhora – continuou obedientemente – Paramos aqui em Bravos por acidente, ir para Pentos ou outras das Cidades Livres está difícil. As tempestades em alto mar não deixam, sem falar que ficamos com muito medo dos traficantes de escravos.

_Pentos está assolada de tanta gente, mas todos da aristocracia._

- Por que resolveram partir? – insistiu firme – O Vale costumava ser o local mais pacífico naquele continente nos últimos anos.

- Era, minha senhora – concordou tão mansa quanto um cachorrinho – Tivemos sorte, as pessoas da nossa vila foram todas mortas por... por...

Os olhos azul-claro da menina lacrimejaram e era possível enxergar o medo através daquelas órbitas inseguras.

- ...por? – insistiu novamente.

Já tinha uma ideia do que era, mas precisava confirmar suas suspeitas.

A 'Cachinhos Dourados' mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Um dos nossos comandantes nos informou que a lenda dos Outros é verdadeira, de início rimos, mas agora choramos.

_Então é isto que estão escondendo no conselho?_

Os treinos de variação de temperatura e fome foram reiniciados nos últimos meses, e agora Arya sabia o que viria logo em seguida.

**N/A: Eu não queria publicar essa fic, já tinha no meu notebook desde o ano passado e por ser diferente da minha linha de escrita, fiquei com receio de postar. Não envolve grandes cenas de sexo, não por enquanto, porque o foco é a história mesmo. Obs: deletei as outras fics pelo simples fato de que meu pendrive não quer abrir porque foi corrompido por vírus. Não é desculpa, é meu desespero. Meus trabalhos de faculdade estavam todos lá. Mas é só. Beijos.**


	2. Filhos da Casa do Preto e Branco

Era de madrugada quando dois dos capitães da Casa do Preto e Branco se encontraram em um dos becos escuros, a chuva desabava sobre Bravos e o frio vinha junto da neblina, que cada vez mais revelava navios novos atravessando o Titã.

Alguns gatos procuravam abrigo em uma tenda em cima do beco que não permitia que a chuva molhasse àqueles homens perigosos e imponentes. Arya era um deles, silenciosa como apenas uma troca-peles, segundo ela mesma leu nos livros, e ninguém suspeitava do seu dom. _Pelo menos é o que eu penso_. Várias vantagens eram tidas de acordo com a sua astúcia em se infiltrar em um ambiente usando o corpo de algum animal que nunca iria ser vítima de suspeitas, aparentemente ninguém sabia lidar com as magias dos deuses antigos.

Seus nomes verdadeiros eram Aliah, um homem bonito de olhos castanhos-escuro profundos e um longo cabelo negro, era um exemplar muito peculiar de um homem da classe alta de Myr. Arya suspeitava que era filho da aristocracia que, assim como ela, enfrentou várias crueldades a ponto de chegar até a Casa do Preto e Branco. O outro pertencia ao solo braavosi, mas a sua origem sempre foi um mistério para todos, mas ela tinha uma certeza.

_Hector não é nenhum criado, camponês ou cortesão._

Até mesmo a postura do homem, que era muito mais jovem que Aliah, demonstrava elegância e altivez. Seus cabelos prateados, tão atípico dos habitantes de Bravos, combinam com olhos índigo astutos extremamente racionais. Era, de certa forma, a mente por trás dos planos dos capitães da organização e sua facilidade de arranjar mantimentos, sejam roupas, alimentos ou armas, era espetacular. Mas era Aliah que recebia os dados que os espiões recolhiam, analisando um por um e averiguando fatos para que o erro não pudesse ocorrer nas conclusões.

Eram os principais estrategistas da Casa do Preto e Branco.

- Como estão os planos? – perguntou Hector baixinho, quase um sussurro.

O gato que Arya estava possuindo se aproximou silenciosamente deles

- Eles estão relutantes a respeito do pagamento – começou Aliah aos sussurros – Aqueles westerosi sabem que acordo conosco é honrado, mas cobrado. Ofereceram a Cidadela para ser nossa sede no continente, mas aí que está a beleza de um desespero... com tudo dentro. Os Meistres estão sendo desacreditados, é uma questão de tempo até caírem completamente, e jovens comandantes sabem que de nada adianta invocar os deuses e não nos contratar. Jaqen viveu lá por algum tempo, ele tem um inventário de tudo que existe naqueles calabouços, inclusive o veneno que usamos contra os dragões durante a Perdição de Valíria.

Hector assentiu seriamente.

- Se conseguirmos superar esse Inverno, não podemos ter dragões voando por aí.

_Opa._

- Os três dragões estão com três Targaryen diferentes – revelou Aliah sem esperar um segundo sequer, aparentava nervosismo.

_Três Targaryen diferentes?_

_Aegon, Daenerys e...?_

- O que eu sei a respeito deles é que estão honrando o trato de deixar Bravos em paz, mesmo com a insistência daquela Targaryen em ser imperatriz de Essos – Hector revirou os olhos impacientemente. Já era de cunho popular a aversão da cidade em relação àquela menina que se dizia Mãe de Dragões – Os escravos que ela liberta desejam virar escravos novamente! Isso nunca aconteceu em Bravos.

- Vamos supôr que o mestre aceite, - começou Aliah passando a mão na testa – quantos irão para Westeros e onde ficarão?

Hector olhou para lados aparentemente checando se havia alguém escutando.

_Apenas eu._

- Jaqen é o melhor capitão para uma tarefa militar em grupo naquele continente assolado pelos Caminhantes Invernais, mas o mestre parece estar decidido em mandar mais capitães – respondeu – Eu e você estamos na lista, é melhor nos prepararmos porque o Inverno finalmente chegou.

Uma pausa curta, mas incômoda surgiu entre eles. Pareciam hesitar em dizer algo.

- O mestre enviará a menina? – perguntou Aliah curioso. _Menina?_ – Não é sábio fazê-lo, não creio que ela esteja pronta para algo do tipo.

Foi aí que Hector o surpreendeu com um sorriso.

- A lobinha... – _oi? _- ...sabe matar e curar. Acho que é o suficiente, ela é impecável nas missões e parece ter um dom premonitório esquisito. Os olhos dela são marcantes e... não, eu não quero saber o que você tem para falar, nem adianta fazer essa cara.

Aliah estava com uma expressão facial de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Ela é território do capitão Jaqen, você sabe disto.

- Mas é diferente, Aliah – insistiu Hector – Ele a trata como filha, uma irmã mais nova.

- A menina é uma Stark, Hector – _estão falando... de mim? _– Qualquer hora estaremos com dragões na nossa frente exigindo a posse da garota, você sabe quanto dragões gostam de uma loba-gigante. Não falo no sentido de desejo sexual, mas sim pela utilidade que ela teria já que é muito parecida com a linhagem tradicional dos Stark. Sem falar que eles sabem que Arya Stark não está morta, mas em Essos.

- Acha que o mestre irá entregar a pupila tão fácil? – perguntou Hector erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Óbvio que não – respondeu Aliah balançando a cabeça – Um Homem Sem Rosto sempre será um Homem Sem Rosto, mesmo se for uma menina. Eu mesmo tive a oportunidade de largar tudo e voltar para minha antiga vida, mas estamos em um caminho sem volta.

_Eu sei muito bem disto._

- Toda menina deve se tornar uma mulher, se é que o capitão Aliah me compreende – estava visível que o homem não aprovava Hector, fazendo-a pensar a respeito daquele capitão que mal trocara duas ou três palavras em toda sua estadia em Bravos – Nesta missão, o mestre não nos acompanhará e Jaqen estará ocupado demais coordenando os westerosi, talvez a sub-capitã queira meu colo.

_Oi?_

Era isso mesmo que estava escutando?

- Isso se o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite... – _Jon?! _- ...não cortar seu lindo pescoço. Sabe que a ideia foi dele de pedir nossa ajuda, então não é apropriado uma atitude como esta, Hector. Temos que honrar nosso manto alvinegro. Amanhã iremos saber para onde todos nós iremos, quem sabe você pense melhor nas loucuras que está me contando.

-Loucura? Temos três Targaryen montados em dragões! – alegou Hector – Falando nas bases, teremos Vilavelha, Jardim de Cima, Porto Real, Correrio, Rochedo Casterly e Porto Branco. Sei que os acólitos ficarão na Cidadela colocando em prática o que aprenderam na Casa do Preto e Branco, as idosas também estarão lá para ajudar com os alimentos. Isso é tudo que sei. Como está a configuração dos westerosi?

Aliah retirou de um dos bolsos escondidos das mangas um pedaço de pergaminho envelhecido, mas dava pra enxergar nitidamente um mapa com o formato do continente que Arya pertencia. O mesmo continente que fora esquecido pelos deuses.

- Daenerys Targaryen se reveza entre Pentos e os Degraus, ajudando a passagem dos refugiados enquanto o conselho de guerra não acontece – Hector recebeu um olhar significativo do capitão Aliah, que falava aparentemente bem informado -, ou melhor, enquanto nossa resposta ainda é incerta. Vários guerreiros de R'hllor se uniram às tropas westerosi, mas isso é idiotice. Esses guerreiros são de Essos e só conhecem, em sua maioria, um longo Verão.

_Mas ainda é uma ajuda, seu imbecil._

O Verão foi bom e cruel com Westeros e sua nova geração, Arya sabia disto muito bem pois era filha dele. Os westerosi esqueceram como as estações eram mortíferas, agindo da forma mais sutil possível: enganando o psicológico alheio. No auge daquele Verão houveram colheitas fartas e um tempo confortável de poucas preocupações com a natureza enquanto o lado político fervilhava, surgindo as guerras e o fim de várias Casas.

_A minha Casa sobrevive._

Ela só não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. Não era o sonho de toda família ver que a filha mais nova se tornara parte importante daquela organização que nem se pronuncia o nome em Bravos. Pensar em quantas pessoas Arya havia matado, envenenado, degolado, espancado, queimado e toda a sorte de execução da missão recebida.

Homens, mulheres, crianças e velhos.

_Valar Morghulis._

Arya fechara todos aqueles olhos... para sempre.

- Amanhã saberemos, meu amigo – Hector falou por fim, parecia não ter mais o que confidenciar... com Aliah – Mas se acabarmos na linha de frente da guerra, o que provavelmente acontecerá, eu quero o meu navio de brinquedo que você escondeu quando cheguei na Casa do Preto e Branco.

- Está falando como uma criança, pequeno Hector – Aliah pareceu se divertir com aquilo, mas a lobinha não viu graça alguma pois compreendia Hector perfeitamente. Jaqen tentou esconder Agulha dezenas de vezes mas logo desistiu quando percebeu que a pupila sempre achava a fina espada que Jon lhe presenteara na última vez que se viram, ainda em Winterfell milhares de anos atrás – Pensei que você já tivesse superado a morte de sua mãe após vingá-la.

_Pelo menos não estou sozinha em meus planos._

- Não importa o que você acha ou deixa de achar – Hector encarou o 'amigo' seriamente – Minha amada mãe me deu aquele navio de brinquedo um dia antes de ser estuprada e morta em minha frente, me protegendo de tudo e todos até você se sensibilizar no meio de uma missão, escondendo-me do então mutilado, torturado e assassinado Gregor Clegane.

_Espera aí..._

Será que Hector... se chamava Hector mesmo?

- Ouvi falar que fez um bom trabalho com aquele cavaleiro medonho - era isso mesmo que ela estava escutando? -, Aegon VI.

_Pelos deuses antigos, que porra é essa que estou presenciando?_

- Não me chame assim, sabe que não gosto. A última coisa que preciso é ter que lidar com minha real vida – pediu incomodado, mas era um tipo diferente de pedido pois um tom autoritário se misturava à sua voz – Espero que não me reconheçam, Aliah.

- Você tinha dois anos quando te tirei daquele pesadelo, podem até suspeitar mas ninguém irá reconhecê-lo – Aliah tranquilizou-o como se estivesse lidando com um irmão mais novo, lembrando a relação que a própria Arya tinha com Jaqen. _Nós fomos salvos praticamente da mesma forma... _– Vou te perguntar algo pessoal, então é escolha sua ficar em silêncio já que conheço-te muito bem para saber quando mente. Não tem raiva da menina Stark por causa da tia dela?

_Eu de novo._

Agora sentia um certo constrangimento pois se fosse ela já teria decapitado-a se fosse aquele Hector, ou melhor, Aegon VI.

- Não, - ele suspirou – ela é só mais uma azarada que acabou tendo o mesmo destino que eu. Mesmo se eu fosse tão infantil a ponto de nutrir algo assim por ela, o mundo já fez o trabalho colocando-a nesse meio impróprio para meninas. É uma realidade dura porque enquanto ela for útil exercendo funções masculinas, como seu posto indica, ficará longe do serviço de quarto, se é que entende o que estou falando.

- Prostituta, sim – Aliah assentiu em concordância – É, acho melhor pararmos por aqui porque amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente.

- Não se esqueça do meu navio de brinquedo.

E foi aí que Arya se sentiu em seu limite, os poderes _warg_ iam até certo ponto e então foi forçada a sair da pele do gato curioso, voltando para o seu corpo original que se situava em sua confortável cama na cela que condizia com seu posto na organização.

Precisou de alguns minutos para pensar em tudo que escutou, verificando se estava certa acerca dos fatos. Era como se o mundo desse cambalhotas, dando-a uma certa impressão de que o destino sacaneava qualquer um. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que as pessoas fariam caso uma revelação como aquela viesse à tona, seria um choque para toda Westeros, mas e...

_...Aegon?_

Se o verdadeiro Aegon VI estava na Casa do Preto e Branco, quem era aquele que se dizia filho do Último Dragão?

Jaqen se referia ao Aegon Targaryen em Westeros como um exemplar verdadeiro da dinastia draconiana, até mesmo repreendeu um dos soldados por incitar dúvidas a respeito do rapaz.

_Como capitão, é claro que ele deve saber sobre o tal do Hector._

Se o verdadeiro filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell estava em Bravos...

_...quem é a mãe do que está em Westeros?_

Perdida em seus pensamentos confusos e cheios de possibilidades, teorias e hipóteses, Arya puxou a pesada coberta até o queixo e foi assim que suas pálpebras começaram a pesar até sentir o corpo amolecer antes do sono tomar conta de si, adormecendo automaticamente.

(...)

Nunca presenciou a Casa do Preto e Branco tão cheia, ou melhor, completamente lotada.

_Mas não de fiéis ou suicidas._

Os membros da organização se comportavam livremente, e sem penalidades, não dando o trabalho de esconder de Bravos e do resto do mundo sobre qual é a sua finalidade no quesito do 'Valar Dohaeris'. Aquele estado de emergência fez com que os Homem Sem Rosto saíssem da escuridão, afinal, qual era o propósito de se ocultarem enquanto o fim do mundo se escancarava na cara deles?

Sentada em um dos bancos perto do Estranho, Arya notou que apenas duas mulheres aparentavam executar as mesmas tarefas que ela embora a diferença de idade fosse gritante. Provavelmente tinham por volta dos trinta e poucos anos, bem distantes dos quase catorze anos da pequena loba. Não sabia quando que seria o dia do seu nome, se esquecera disto há muito, mas muito tempo.

Não conseguiu evitar ao colocar os olhos sobre o capitão Hector, ou Aegon VI, e pensar o quanto sua história de vida era parecida com aquele homem tão bonito. Poucas vezes encontrou-o na Casa do Preto Branco, apenas quando as reuniões aconteciam que o dito cujo aparecia. Arya não fazia idéia das missões que ele recebia, e muito menos cogitaria quem ele realmente era...

_...o verdadeiro herdeiro de Westeros._

Mas ele mesmo parecia ter abandonado aquele caminho há muito tempo, talvez sua identificação com o seu lar natural havia terminado a partir do momento que aquilo destruiu sua família.

_Não é tão diferente do que sinto._

Seguiu-o com o olhar, ele cruzava o salão lentamente e cumprimentava o resto da hierarquia da organização. Algo nele despertou uma lembrança peculiar de quando morava em Winterfell, talvez um pouco do formato do rosto ou talvez da forma com que ele se movia. Era parecido, bem mínimo, com o seu irmãozinho.

_Jon._

- Sabe que é feio encarar as pessoas, não sabe? – Jaqen se aproximou rapidamente, pegando-a de surpresa. Desviou sua atenção para o capitão de cabelos vermelhos com a marcante mecha branca, aqueles olhos azul-claro a miravam atentamente. _Ele me analisa... como sempre _– Está concentrada, minha criança? Fiquei curioso agora.

Manteve sua face impassível, mas não encarou nem Jaqen e muito menos 'Hector'.

- Eu? – fez-se de desentendida – Encarar quem?

O seu mentor abriu aquele tradicional sorriso de quem se divertia com alguma brincadeirinha interna.

- Um homem de olhos claros e cabelos prateados, talvez? – sugeriu erguendo uma sobracelha, deixando-a levemente corada – Nosso capitão Hector te procurou alguma vez?

Encarou-o surpresa, ele geralmente não era tão direto assim quanto aos assuntos pessoais dela.

- Nem nunca trocamos meia dúzia de palavras, Jaqen – informou-o balançando a cabeça – Eu só fiquei pensando que... o capitão Hector tem uma aparência peculiar para quem mora em Bravos.

- Então está confirmando que ficou observando o pobre rapaz? – ele irritou-a novamente, como um irmão mais velho.

Escutou as imponentes portas de entrada se fechando, sinalizando que todos os que importavam já estavam ali dentro.

- Não é nada que você está pensando, seu intrometido.

- Tão sutil quanto um coice de égua, é claro – provocou-a novamente, fazendo-a revirar o olhar – Mas vou falar sério agora, minha criança. Não se envolva em problemas dos outros, todos nós temos um passado conturbado pois chegar aqui na Casa do Preto e Branco requer problemas como abandono, pobreza e desgraça generalizada em nossas vidas. Estão chamando os capitães agora, tenho que ir.

Todos dessa hierarquia tão restrita se reuniram na sala principal do templo, deixando o serviço de organizar o resto dos membros da organização para a principal subcapitã.

_Principal e única._

(...)

Retirou um baú que estava debaixo de sua cama, tinha espaço o suficiente para levar suas vestes, substâncias necessárias como venenos e soníferos, armas e vários casacos de pele, cada um mais pesado que o outro. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar nos seus tempos de Winterfell, quando as neves de verão eram cada vez mais frequentes.

_Voltar lá é o que eu temo._

Não sabia o que sentiria quando isso acontecesse, mas era tão iminente que já sofria por antecedência.

Foi determinado que cada capitão ficaria em uma região diferente para comandar todos os membros da organização e usar de toda _diplomacia_ ao lidar com os westerosi raivosos que se achavam no direito de comandá-los. São sete capitães para os poderosos Sete Reinos, e a pequena loba recebeu um privilégio por ser uma das favoritas do mestre e comandante da Casa do Preto e Branco.

_Gostaria que Jaqen me acompanhasse._

O seu mentor foi mandado, diferente do que todos pensavam, para o Norte e assim o próprio aceitou de muito bom grado. Foi uma clara oportunidade para Arya, mas logo percebeu que a última coisa que precisava em sua dúvida era ficar em Winterfell e lembrar dos tempos em que fora feliz. Tudo aquilo lhe dava medo. Talvez não tinha consciência disso, mas era como se as cobranças do sangue dos reis de Inverno se intensificassem fazendo-a sentir-se culpada sobre o destino que 'escolheu'.

Resolveu ficar com as Terras Fluviais, conhecia aquele território como ninguém após ir para lá e para cá durante sua estadia com a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, sua fuga de Porto Real e as andanças com Sandor Clegane, que ainda estava vivo.

_Harrenhal, Correrio e as Gêmeas._

Poderia até ser uma chance de vingança... se os Frey ainda respirassem. Foi uma das Casas que sucumbiram ao Inverno, e à minha mãe, assim como os Arryn, que teve o herdeiro morto por um vassalo que gostava de menininhos e aliado do inescrupuloso Mindinho, dentre outras história trágicas. Era incrível pensar que a Casa Stark se reerguia no meio daquela neve, segundo as informações que lhe deram, e era mais incrível ainda a vontade de não voltar.

A verdade era que ser membro de uma organização milenar, secreta e que prega a morte acima de tudo, poderia causar mais problemas do que gostaria. Imaginar o olhar de Jon, Bran, Rickon, Catelyn, dentre outros, a torturava. Chegar na posição que chegou significava muito sangue frio, e talvez essa não fosse a menina que morava em Winterfell.

_Logo os Stark que tem a honra acima de tudo, um código de conduta rígido e cheio de ética._

Arya se tornaria uma vergonha para sua dinastia inteira.

_Já com Hector não funciona assim._

Digamos que os Targaryen tinham um jeito mais... prático de viver.

E foi aí que a surpresa veio, não sabia que o seu mentor e supervisor era o próprio.

Não parava de pensar no modo em que ele a analisou quando perceberam que fariam aquela missão juntos, sentiu um bolo estranho em sua garganta bastante difícil de se desfazer. Foi como se aqueles olhos diferentes examinassem sua alma, e não se esqueceria tão cedo do momento em que o capitão em questão se aproximou e falou:

- Teremos problemas.

**N/A: Ahh, como sempre a Fernanda Oliver veio comentar! Muito obrigada por ser a primeira (e espero que não seja a última). Tomara que esteja gostando! Obrigada por favoritar e seguir, Winter Queen! Beijos!**


	3. Aegon Targaryen

Estava em dúvida sobre como se dobrava um casaco tão pesado quanto o que jazia em cima de sua enorme cama de dossel, algo que nunca aprendeu, quando foi interrompida por alguém batendo em sua porta. Foram duas batidinhas tão leves que se fosse a antiga Arya, a que pertencia ao continente assolado pela neve, jamais teria escutado.

_Não é Jaqen._

Reconhecia quando não era o seu mentor.

- Estou ocupada! – berrou impacientemente – Volte depois!

- A Casa do Preto e Branco nunca colocou qualquer tipo de cadeado nas portas – falou seriamente a voz que não se ouvia todo dia, mas Arya logo reconheceu a quem pertencia. Sentiu-se idiota por ficar nervosa, ele seria o seu capitão e mentor a partir do momento que pegassem o navio para Westeros. _O problema é saber quem ele é... e porque somos parecidos em nossas desgraças familiares... _– Mas acho apropriado te convencer a abri-la do que invadir seu espaço abruptamente.

_Pelos deuses, quanta formalidade!_

Respirou fundo pensando se foi boa ideia ter escolhido as Terras Fluviais para ser subcapitã, nunca adivinharia que o seu atual capitão estivesse centrado naquele pedaço de Westeros. Arya nem pensou muito além de Nymeria, sua vingança e como aquele território conecta o Norte como resto do continente. Simplesmente esqueceu que teria um capitão para ser parceira em estratégia. Não entendeu a escolha do homem, poderia ter ficado com Porto Real ou Dorne.

_Talvez ele tenha feito o mesmo que eu: fugir._

- Então entre, - permitiu sem desviar a atenção para o homem que adentrava o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si – mas não espere que eu interrompa minhas coisas. Tenho que guardar tudo antes que venham pegar meu baú.

Sem sequer ser convidado, 'Hector' sentou na beira do colchão e a mirava atentamente. Resolveu não focar sua atenção nos movimentos dele, realmente precisava achar mais um espaço para colocar o resto de suas coisas. Ele tinha uma presença esquisita, talvez porque nunca ficou sozinha com um Targaryen tão explícito quanto aquele.

- Já terminei com as minhas, inclusive já estão no navio – começou aliviando a seriedade da voz, o que Arya não passou despercebido – Todos nós iremos até Harrenhal antes de ir cada um para sua região, o conselho de guerra acontecerá e os principais comandantes westerosi irão nos informar detalhadamente o que, como, quando e onde estão centrados os ataques, depois acertaremos as estratégias necessárias. Alguma pergunta?

_Nem parece o descontraído Hector de ontem, exatamente o que sorriu ao falar de mim._

Como os nortenhos sempre falavam...

_...os Targaryen são incapazes de alimentar a normalidade._

- Quem são esses comandantes? – perguntou-o como uma integrante dos Homens Sem Rosto, impecável e prática – Quais que ficarão conosco nas Terras Fluviais?

Ela sabia como fazer Lágrimas de Lys, o tradicional leite de papoula, veneno de basilisco e mais uma porrada de coisas complicadas, mas dobrar um casaco de Inverno parecia ser impossível para Arya Stark. Tudo aquilo lembrava sua mãe que havia reclamado que estava tudo errado e mandado ela fazer tudo de novo. A Septã Mordane também soltava suas pérolas.

_Minha mãe deve estar acabada em seu corpo apodrecido._

E a Septã provavelmente morta.

- Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion e Jaime Lannister, Lady Stoneheart, Victarion Greyjoy, Stannis Baratheon e a mulher vermelha, Mance Rayder, Olenna Redwyne, Mace Tyrell, Arianne Martell e as Serpentes de Areia, Gerold Dayne, Jon Connington, Sansa Stark, Varys, Mindinho, Brynden Tully, o Alto Pardal, Howland Reed e os seus primos – enumerou lentamente nome por nome para que a subcapitã gravasse cada um deles, o que não precisou de tanto esforço assim pois conhecia a maior parte deles.

Mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção imediatamente.

- Quem são meus primos? – perguntou intrigada, finalmente focando-o como centro de sua atenção – Tio Benjen não deixou nenhum filho, pelo o que eu saiba.

Os olhos índigo, e agora com vestígios em violeta que só podiam ser vistos de acordo com a luz predominante no ambiente, eram enigmáticos e profundos. Pareciam cheios de mágoa e medo embora disfarçados com uma plena seriedade que já parecia estar impregnada em todo seu ser. Sabia o que Westeros representava para ele...

_...pois é exatamente assim que me sinto._

Mas a dúvida ainda reinava.

- Jaqen não te contou? – perguntou-a incrédulo, finalmente saindo do estado de seriedade generalizada que beirava a frieza.

Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda ajoelhada no chão, mas com a atenção toda nele. O longo cabelo prateado estava amarrado em uma discreta trança que adentrava sua capa negra.

- Não, mas agora você vai ter que me contar.

'Hector' deu de ombros.

- Temos que estabelecer uma conexão por causa da nossa situação, dependemos disso completamente e por isso que lhe contarei – quando mais ele falava, mais Arya pensava o quanto aquela seriedade precoce era semelhante ao seu irmãozinho – O principal comandante do Norte se chama Jon e o principal comandante do Sul se chama Aegon. Sei que você sabe quem eu sou, leio em seus olhos e então não acho necessário esconder isto devido nossa posição. Enfim, Jon e Aegon são irmãos gêmeos... e meus meio-irmãos.

Agora foi a hora da lobinha engasgar com a própria saliva.

_Impossível!_

Mas até que fazia sentido, afinal, o verdadeiro Aegon estava em sua frente.

_O problema é que... eu não tenho mais um irmãozinho?_

Foi agora que Arya entendeu o porquê da semelhança entre eles.

_Filhos do mesmo pai, então... pelos deuses!_

- Minha tia conseguiu complicar a vida de muita gente, não é? – comentou ainda chocada com a revelação, uma coisa é descobrir algo do tipo sobre o Aegon falso, outra completamente diferente é saber a verdade sobre o seu antigo irmãozinho. Imaginou como ele se sentia com tudo aquilo... mas... – Jon sabe que é filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna?

O verdadeiro Aegon, com seu olhar nada pacífico ao mencionar a situação que destruiu sua família, assentiu levemente. Agora a lobinha conseguiu entender que a fala dele anteriormente também sugeriria um possível descontrole do próprio.

Como, por cargas d'água, Arya conseguia se enfiar nesse tipo de confusão?

_Bem que Jaqen me alertou. Burra, burra, burra!_

- Todos os comandantes sabem, assim como o resto de seus homens – respondeu simplesmente, mas a faísca em seu olhar só aumentava – Aegon monta o dragão prateado com habilidade, mas não se pode dizer do outro irmão gêmeo. Rhaegal aceita Jon mas não é exatamente o seu dono, funciona mais como uma relação de respeito e conveniência, então...

- ...você tentará montá-lo? – Arya não resistiu, sua língua conseguiu agir bem mais rápido do que sua mente. Por comportamentos como aquele que a levaram a várias surras de bambu do mestre da Casa do Preto e Branco, mas o olhar ameaçador do verdadeiro Aegon conseguiu ser mais tenebroso do que as longas tardes de dor nas costas – Eu... err... me desculpe, capitão Hector. Não foi minha intenção fazer com que você se lembre das suas raízes, e eu compreendo perfeitamente porque não consigo me ver em Winterfell de novo. As lembranças são boas, mas devem permanecer como são: nada mais que lembranças.

_Não quero enfrentar essa criatura em campo._

Arya não se surpreenderia se o ódio que ele nutria por Westeros fosse semelhante ao dela. Observou-o assentir e suspirar em logo em seguida, desviando o olhar até o casaco que ela não conseguia achar um jeito de dobrar e guardar. Com tantas revelações, quem se importaria com a merda de um casaco?

- Em Winterfell não se ensinaram a dobrar sequer um pedaço de pano? – perguntou-a como quem não quer nada, só que havia entendido o recado. O Aegon verdadeiro queria que ela falasse de sua criação para dá-lo segurança antes de prosseguirem com a tarefa de parceiros, capitão e subcapitã – Faz parte da aristocracia e de uma dinastia milenar, mas a Septã sequer lhe ensinou a dobrar roupas?

- Eu sei dobrar roupas! – exclamou revirando os olhos sem paciência – A Septã Mordane tentou me ensinar a dobrar esse tipo de casaco.

- E aprendeu? – ele continuou cada vez mais à vontade no assunto.

_Tudo que não diz respeito de sua pessoa o deixa tranquilo._

A lobinha não podia dizer que não se identificava com tal comportamento.

- Claro que não – sorriu sem-graça, fazendo-o sorrir de lado.

- Onde está essa Septã incapacitada? – _perguntas, perguntas, perguntas._

- Bem... – ela coçou a nuca desconcertada - ...eu acho que morreu quando meu pai foi preso nas masmorras da Fortaleza Vermelha, foi um dia muito estranho e nunca mais vi minha irmã depois daquilo. No final das contas, Ned Stark foi decapitado e Sansa acabou sendo refém da ainda viva Cersei Lannister, isso antes de se casar com Tyrion Lannister.

- Aquela cidade é amaldiçoada, Arya – comentou olhando para o chão. Era interessante a situação pois ela sentia exatamente a mesma tristeza que o rapaz exibia no momento – A Fortaleza Vermelha é amaldiçoada, foi palco de tantas mortes, escândalos, traições e aberrações. As pessoas que sabem quem eu sou sempre me perguntam se tenho vontade de voltar pois teria todos aos meus pés como legítimo filho de Elia e Rhaegar, consequentemente o herdeiro oficial.

- E o que você responde? – não aguentou segurar a pergunta, nem a vara de bambu do mestre da Casa do Preto e Branco a modificou neste aspecto.

- O que responde, caso eu te pergunte o mesmo? – _astuto, não?_

É... o rapaz merecia o posto que tinha.

- Eu responderia que... – não precisou pensar muito - ...virar marionete não é comigo. Me forçariam a casar com quem não tolero apenas por política, assim como ter que jogar o jogo dos tronos. Construí toda uma vida repleta de escolhas, decisões e muita liberdade aqui em Bravos. Acha mesmo que abandonaria tudo isto para voltar a viver em uma gaiola?

Foi neste exato momento que o olhar do verdadeiro Aegon suavizou, enchendo-se de compreensão e identificação. Em um segundo, suas feições já eram outras e um sorriso tranquilo logo brincou em seus lábios. A pequena loba gostou de ver a melhora dele pois era como se...

_...eu me enxergasse em outra pessoa._

- Termine de guardar suas coisas porque partiremos amanhã de manhã – observou-o se levantar da cama rapidamente caminhando a passos largos até a porta – A última refeição acontecerá dentro de uma hora, é melhor não perder porque será uma espécie de despedida para muitos de nós.

Arya sentiu um sorriso divertido brincar em seus lábios.

- Vou fingir que você veio apenas para me instruir.

Ele só respondeu quando saiu do aposento da pequena loba, mas em um tom igualmente descontraído.

- Teremos muitos problemas, lobinha.

(...)

Observava as ondas do Mar Estreito com interesse, afinal, estava previsto que uma tempestade desabaria nesse meio-tempo de viagem. Mas o que Arya reparou imediatamente foi a calmaria anormal que tomava conta de suas águas, um silêncio suspeito como aquele deixava a todos com um pé atrás. Não era, definitivamente, um bom agouro.

_Só não posso negar que está frio pra porra._

A brisa marítima era uma mistura de frio e receio, lembrando os westerosi que chegavam em Bravos com seu desespero palpável. Entendia agora o medo que sentiam, embora não partilhava-o... até agora. A calmaria a fazia pensar que estavam demorando e, depois de uma lua, considerou que estavam perdidos naquele deserto de água. Nem viram outro navio chegando, parecendo que foram destroçados na viagem ou as pessoas aprenderam que a cidade escondida não era nem de longe misericordiosa. Só conseguia enxergar os navios da Casa do Preto e Branco, tantas dezenas que perdera as contas no meio da viagem. Em Pentos, os westerosi tinham a menina Targaryen para protegê-los e chamá-los de 'pobres necessitados'.

_Isso é porque ela não cresceu em Westeros._

Tudo seria bem diferente pois aprenderia que a vida não passava de um fio vulnerável que qualquer hora se romperia. Ela logo perceberia que as pessoas que fogem, são as que tiveram condições de fugir e as pessoas verdadeiramente 'pobres necessitadas' morriam a cada momento para acabar como mortos-vivos.

_Taí a razão da Casa do Preto e Branco se envolver._

A partir do momento que a morte acontece, não se deve viver novamente. É ir contra a natureza, como todos deixaram bem claro para a pequena loba. Independente do motivo, aquela organização tinha boas intenções e esperava sinceramente que todas se mostrem daquela forma.

Algumas mortes seriam consequências, não é?

_Cersei Lannister, vagabunda da desgraça._

Diziam que desde de o casamento de Rhaegar com Elia Martell, pais do seu colega de organização, a leoa do Rochedo havia enlouquecido pois o falecido Tywin Lannister teve o pedido negado por Aerys II. Ela que não sabia a sorte que recebeu dos deuses.

- Arya! – Jaqen chamou-a quando apareceu no convés – Estamos perto da terra firme, mais alguns dias chegaremos no lugar de onde você veio. Quero dizer, do que restou dele.

_Salinas._

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não tinha outro lugar melhor, não? – perguntou com mania de perseguição, fazendo o capitão comandante daquela missão rir.

- Precisamos chegar até Harrenhal rapidamente... – respondeu simplesmente - ...ou talvez queira chegar até Porto Real.

- Tá, eu já entendi o recado – suspirou impaciente – Quantos dias terei de receio pela frente?

_Nada como uma boa lembrança._

O sarcasmo passou a visitá-la de vez em quando desde que chegara em Essos.

- Sete, terá sete dias de puro planejamento porque todos pensam que chegaremos pelos Dedos e isso nos dará tempo de sobra para nos mover livremente – respondeu obedientemente, como se Arya que tivesse o posto dele. Mas Jaqen já havia aprendido há muito tempo como a pupila funcionava – Vim te chamar pessoalmente para a reunião, não acha que mereço um abraço?

Ela sorriu divertida, era interessante como substituía, no coração do homem, a filha que um dia ele perdera.

_A mãe era uma puta de Volantis e matou a filha por desgosto._

O resto ela não sabia, apenas especulava que a mulher descobrira que Jaqen fazia parte da ordem da Casa do Preto e Branco, matando o único elo que os ligava. A única coisa que ficou sabendo foi que o próprio matou a mãe da filha após o acontecido.

_Nada como o amor._

- Está sentimental hoje, capitão – brincou enquanto o abraçava forte com a cabeça pousada no peitoral do homem. Arya nunca foi privilegiada quando o assunto era altura – Já sinto sua falta.

O capitão beijou sua testa ternamente.

- Eu também – _pelos deuses, isso é uma despedida? _Tinha pavor de despedidas – Não estarei por perto, precisa se comportar e aprender a respeitar, cooperar e confiar no seu atual capitão.

_Aegon Targaryen, o sexto do seu nome e Rei por direito de Westeros._

Cada vez mais que repetia este pensamento, mais ficava com a impressão que daria tudo errado.

- E se algo der errado? – perguntou insegura – E se ele confundir as coisas?

Jaqen balançou a cabeça levemente embora de forma bastante segura.

- Temo que você irá confundir, não ele – Arya fechou a cara após a resposta do homem que substituiu o seu pai naqueles anos – Vamos para a reunião, lobinha de Winterfell?

Assentiu imediatamente, acompanhando-o até a cabine principal daquele navio enorme. Falando nisso, será que o Targaryen oculto conseguiu seu brinquedo de volta? Arya esperava que sim, sabia a força que Agulha lhe passava toda vez que a analisava. Precisava acreditar que o capitão tivesse superado todas as desgraças que ocorreram com ele porque...

_...tenho esperança que eu possa melhorar também._

Jaqen abriu a porta, revelando seis capitães e seus subcapitães sentados ao redor de uma mesa circular improvisada, era nada mais nada menos do que uma tábua em cima de um barril. Os olhos índigo, que agora era possível ver o violeta, pareciam indiferentes à chegada dela na sala. Ele lia um longo pergaminho atentamente, sendo o único das doze pessoas na cabine a não observarem quem havia chegado. Era um ato cotidiano, quando se abre uma porta todos desviam a atenção do que fazem apenas para ver quem chegava no aposento.

Mas para 'Hector', isso não fazia a mínima diferença.

Se sentou em um dos pequenos barris ao redor da mesa improvisada enquanto o capitão comandante daquela missão fechava a porta e procurava o seu lugar.

- Todos vocês já estiveram em Westeros – começou Jaqen após sentar-se – Alguns de vocês são westerosi, como a subcapitã Arya e o capitão Aegon.

Aqueles olhos exóticos finalmente desviaram o foco do pergaminho para encarar o capitão comandante, eles pareciam arder de raiva após perceber que a maioria ali não sabia quem, de fato, ele era. Os subcapitães eram os piores, a ignorância e distância que preferiam ter da vida pessoal de cada um aparentemente foi dissolvida instantaneamente. Já ela não tinha como esconder que era uma Stark depois de abandonar o anonimato dentro da Casa do Preto e Branco. Não ser quem era a incomodava profundamente, mas com 'Hector' era diferente.

_A família dele foi destruída e humilhada, claro que prefere ser quem não é._

- Aegon morreu, capitão Jaqen – murmurou 'Hector' seriamente.

_Eu realmente não quero encará-lo em campo._

De certa forma, ele proporcionava leves arrepios à ela quando alguém escancarava a verdade em sua cara.

Mas Jaqen não se deixou intimidar. Era assim a eterna disputa entre os capitães, cada um com seus dramas e tragédias cercadas por competência e habilidade, mas não garante uma personalidade boa de lidar.

- Não importa se morreu ou está vivo – começou o capitão comandante dando de ombros – Fizemos um trato com os westerosi e devemos cumpri-lo honradamente, podemos morrer mais cedo do que gostaríamos e talvez não tenhamos tempo para voltar às missões habituais.

Um dos capitães balançou a cabeça. Era o mais velho dos que estavam dentro da cabine, tinha por volta dos trinta e poucos dias do seu nome, seja qual for. Ele ficaria em Dorne para caçar todos os Caminhantes Brancos no Sul do continente com ajuda dos capitães da Campina e Ponta Tempestade.

Arya fazia parte de uma das linhas de frente, para sua alegria.

_Ou não._

Era difícil dizer.

- Eles estão querendo demais, apenas deveriam receber nossa ajuda como um presente dos deuses que cultuam – reclamou o homem – Meu passado já está enterrado fundo demais para voltar a respirar.

- Não é um pedido, capitão Yan – o capitão comandante mostrou autoridade – Devemos cumprir o combinado pois somos homens, e uma mocinha, com honra.

- É muito fácil pra você falar assim – começou 'Hector' discretamente revoltado – Usa o nome verdadeiro e nem se incomoda porque não tem o que perder com isso.

A pequena loba permaneceu quieta, era escutando que se aprendia a se comportar e regular suas respostas prontas que coçavam em sua língua afiada.

- Aegon, - Jaqen provocou-o – já passou por sua cabeça que terá a minha doce criança como subcapitã?

Ela corou violentamente, ele só a chamava assim quando estavam sozinhos. Não soube dizer qual reação era pior...

_...a concepção da confusão ou os olhos exóticos me encarando._

- O que isso tem a ver? – perguntou largando o pergaminho em cima da mesa meio que jogando-o. O capitão Targaryen não parecia estar de brincadeira.

Jaqen ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecia até mesmo se divertir com a situação.

_Não faça isso, Jaqen._

- Terá que encarar quem realmente é quando chegar com uma Stark em Harrenhal, querendo... ou não.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou, e foi aí que ela não se aguentou.

- Eu resolvo isso com o capitão Hector mais tarde, capitão Jaqen – decidiu de maneira firme, sem gaguejar ou hesitar, atraindo a atenção de todos e um olhar agradecido das órbitas índigo-violeta – Temos que mostrar quem somos para trabalhar em equipe e ganhar a confiança alheia. Não falo algo assim levianamente, sou Arya Stark de Winterfell e meus primos que tem as rédeas do continente, então não é fácil lidar com uma mãe apodrecida, uma irmã casada com o estrategista principal deles, dois irmãos mais novos inseridos no meio e mais dezenas de milhares de consequências. Sugiro verificarmos as estratégias, depois trabalharei esse aspecto do capitão Hector como sua subcapitã.

Outro silêncio, mas dessa vez ela estava satisfeita por se posicionar explicitamente. Não gostou de ver o passado perturbando o rapaz, a lobinha sabia o quanto aquilo doía.

- Então essa será a sua tarefa principal, subcapitã Arya – ordenou Jaqen com um olhar 'o que está fazendo?' – A vida pessoal do capitão Aegon não pode atrapalhar essa missão, e nem a sua. Conversaremos mais tarde a respeito disto em minha cabine, subcapitã Arya e capitão Aegon. Chamei todos vocês para dar-lhes informações de cada um dos Sete Reinos.

Ao longo da reunião Arya pôde descobrir que Sansa estava grávida e por isso Tyrion não arriscou colocá-la em um navio. Ela não soube dizer o que mais a chocou...

_...a gravidez dela ou a consideração dele por ela._

Lady Stoneheart devia estar morrendo de desgosto, e a ideia divertiu a própria lobinha. A filha perfeita havia se casado e engravidado de um anão Lannister. Não sabia o que era pior, a ridicularidade de ser um anão ou nascer como um Lannister puro. Ninguém podia negar que acabou sendo a Casa mais desgraçada no final das contas. Segundo Jaqen, os filhos de Tywin Lannister ainda viviam... mas não tão bem quanto gostariam. Jaime Lannister só respirava por ser útil, tanto em conexões quanto no mapeamento do continente pois sem ele o exército dos leões ficaria perdido na crise.

_Outro fator interessante foi que abandonou a irmã gêmea para ficar com Brienne de Tarth._

Segundo Jaqen, era um fato importante pois a partir daí teriam facilidade de lidar com os leões. Se a desgraçada Cersei estivesse ao lado do irmão gêmeo, não teriam tanta liberdade para adentrar os velhos domínios daquela Casa. Arya sentia como se a mulher que vestia de homem houvesse resgatado o homem das garras da irmã gêmea, colocando-o em uma posição que a vagabunda nem sequer alcançaria. Teve que sufocar o riso no meio da reunião por causa da descrição dos surtos, cada vez mais frequentes, daquela mulher horrorosa.

Reparou que aqueles olhos exóticos se mostraram satisfeitos com as notícias, e foi aí que a lobinha sentiu o coração na garganta ao ser pega no ato. As íris do capitão a localizaram facilmente, e assim a pequena loba virou a cara.

- Precisamos ter cautela ao lidar com Petyr Baelish, Varys e Tyrion Lannister – começou Jaqen após um longo debate sobre as formas que tentariam corrompê-los para acabarem fazendo o de sempre: jogo dos tronos no meio do apocalipse – Os três duelam diariamente e se acham mais inteligentes que todos nós, logo irão achar que cairemos nas armadilhas que fazem.

Um subcapitão abriu um sorriso divertido, imerso em tanto prazer que até fez a sobrancelha da lobinha se erguer.

- Nenhum deles ofereceria três dragões para o abate – riu com mais outro capitão. Ela deu uma checada no verdadeiro herdeiro do continente... _tão sério... _– Mas falando sério, a última vez que tentaram algo do tipo foi na minha última missão no solo westerosi. Fiz um longo relatório explicando o trato que este Petyr Baelish sugeriu em troca de informações e desapareci em seguida, deveria ter matado o homem.

_Sim, subcapitão Örlin, deveria ter arrancado a garganta dele._

- Ordens são ordens, subcapitão – comentou um risonho Jaqen – Não podemos matar quem não estamos autorizados...

- ...exceto se acabarem em nosso caminho – completou Aegon Targaryen exibindo um brilho esquisito em seus olhos, um misto de prazer e imaginação. Arya tinha receio do que aquele homem guardava dentro de si, uma besta violenta... talvez – É uma boa pergunta que o subcapitão Örlin acabou sugerindo, capitão Jaqen. O que faremos caso algum westerosi se oponha aos nossos planos?

- Matar, é claro – a lobinha respondeu automaticamente, como se sua língus estivesse coçando para arrancar qualquer membro dos nativos de Westeros. Não era pra menos que Jaqen revirou os olhos – Esse é o código usual, capitão Jaqen. Caso alguém nos atrapalhe, temos o direito de matá-lo.

Jaqen assentiu e deu um gole no seu cálice de vinho.

- É o código, sim. Só desconfio que se depender de todos vocês, mataremos mais westerosi do que Caminhantes Brancos, fingirei que todos vocês gostam daquela cultura tão bem quanto eu – todos riram, inclusive Arya, já era de praxe ofender os westerosi de acordo com as péssimas maneiras que agiam entre si – Depois eles que nos chamam de selvagens. Enfim, dessa forma eu encerro a reunião por hoje. Não se esqueçam: os dragões ficam perto de seus donos. Daenerys Targaryen ficará em Porto Real e os filhos gêmeos de Lyanna Stark revezam entre as Terras Fluviais e o Norte, nunca deixam Porto Branco porque é ali que acontece a guerra. O objetivo que tenho que é: pretender habitar Winterfell novamente para as investidas contra a Muralha, que caiu uma parte, ficarem mais fortes – todos assentiram obedientemente, e só de escutar o nome de sua antiga morada, seu coração apertou – Podem ir... menos vocês dois.

Nem era preciso dizer para quem era aquele aviso. Jaqen disse horas antes que precisaria conversar com Arya e... Hector... quando estiverem sozinhos, ela só não esperava que fosse tão cedo assim. Não haviam conversado desde aquele dia em que mexia no baú de viagem e o capitão foi lá para instruí-la, conversar, flertar, sei lá mais. Já não tinha certeza de muita coisa em sua vida, a estabilidade do capitão Aegon era uma delas.

Ela e o capitão permaneciam sentados, ora encarando Jaqen ou olhando para cantos aleatórios da cabine, enquanto o capitão comandante fechava e trancava a porta. Percebeu que ele respirou fundo antes de voltar para chefiar a mesa improvisada de reuniões, e quando Arya ergueu o olhar para analisá-lo, encontrou profundos olhos azul-claro bastante preocupados.

- Eu não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer, minha doce criança – começou demonstrando o que pesava em sua consciência – Deveria ter conversado com o mestre a respeito de sua decisão sem saber qual capitão chefiava a missão, mas escolhi deixar na mão do Deus da Muitas Faces. Não sei se vocês terão maturidade o suficiente para encarar o passado de ambos. Os irmãos do nosso capitão Aegon são os primos da subcapitã Arya. São dois dos homens mais poderosos de Westeros e nada manipuláveis, é claro que irão interferir na vida de vocês dois. Jon Snow te procura desde... sempre, minha doce criança.

**N/A: Fernando Oliver, como sempre a leitora presente e prestativa hahaha obrigada por não ser mais umx leitorx fantasma neste mundo das fanfics. Espero que estejam gostando dessa ideia nada convencional de colocar mais Targaryen do que pensam que terão... mas acho extremamente provável que Aegon (do livro) seja um Blackfyre que, em sua maneira mais pura, continua sendo um bastardo... mesmo sendo filho de Rhaegar, mas com Lyanna. Bastardos à parte, a Companhia Dourada assumiu o Blackfyrismo no sangue do rapaz. Enfim, é minha teoria particular sobre a existência de Aegon (Blackfyre) e o porquê da Companhia Dourada estar seguindo-o nos livros. É só, espero que mais alguém comente. Beijos!**


	4. Comandantes Westerosi

Bateu as botas depois de subir toda a escadaria de pedra antes de chegar na porta de entrada feita em madeira resistente. A neve batia até a coxa de Jon e toda vez que saía do castelo com Fantasma para dar uma olhada nos arredores, o que fazia todos os dias antes de escurecer precocemente, sempre com o objetivo de limpar o caminho para os outros chegarem. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar os selvagens com todo esse trabalho duro, eles precisavam de liderança e Jon acabou se tornando o que o Norte inteiro queria.

_Rei do Norte._

Apenas na teoria, pelo menos. Os Sete Reinos fizeram um pacto a respeito do jogo dos tronos, deixando bem claro que as disputas dentre as Casas seriam exterminadas por causa das dificuldades, principalmente quando metade do continente fugia para Essos por causa do perigo, frio, racionamento de comida e a clara sensação de tragédia no ar. Falando em ar, era como se Westeros contraísse um cheiro característico de quem já lutou em várias guerras.

_Cheiro de morte._

Nunca pensou que lutaria lado a lado com os Lannister, era um pensamento estranho e que logo provocou uma sensação de repulsa dentro do Senhor Comandante, mas teve que passar. O Inverno fez com que as diferenças todas acabassem, e foi aí que algo ridiculamente inesperado aconteceu. As revelações tomaram conta da vida do próprio quando Jon Connington e Howland Reed resolveram contar ao Senhor Comandante a verdade de seu nascimento, justamente de pessoas que mal conhecia, fazendo-o desconfiar de toda a história. O maior problema de todos foi perceber que tinha sangue de dragão nas veias, o que nunca ocorreu em sua mente pois Jon se mostrou o Stark mais legítimo de todos naquela hora do desespero, e controlou os selvagens e nortenhos antes que iniciassem uma guerra entre si.

_Mas eles só me contaram depois que ameacei meu irmão gêmeo._

Foi um mal-entendido que Jon levou muito a sério, não suportava que as pessoas comentassem a vida íntima dos Stark. Infelizmente, diríamos assim, que Aegon não tinha nada de lobo-gigante em seu sangue. Irmãos gêmeos que eram o oposto, assim como gelo e fogo. Ele havia perdoado Lady Stoneheart após a própria ter se lamentado silenciosamente tudo que fez contra o antigo bastardo, e a partir disto entendera o motivo de Ned Stark tê-lo escondido.

_Robert Baratheon me mataria._

Fizeram um trato: Dorne protegeria Aegon, o Norte protegeria Jon.

Tinha tudo pra ter um final feliz em meio ao apocalipse gelado, um provável extermínio iminente, até mesmo a antiga madrasta acabou sendo ressuscitada em meio ao caos e guerra. Bran e Rickon agora estavam sob a proteção dela nas Terras Fluviais enquanto Jon chefiava o Norte em Porto Branco ao lado dos principais comandantes do continente, inclusive o seu irmão gêmeo. Não podia dizer que eram amigos, mas mantinham uma relação de respeito... o suficiente para conviverem.

Até mesmo Sansa reapareceu com a ajuda de Tyrion, deixando-a fora da vista do homem que a manipulara todo esse meio-tempo: Petyr Baelish, o Mindinho. Mesmo sem ter vestígios, o Senhor Comandante jamais desistira de procurar sua irmãzinha... err... sua priminha. Não adiantava, ninguém nunca conseguia sequer uma pista da menina mesmo em Essos, para onde Sandor Clegane disse que ela havia ido, e não foi apenas ele que presenciou os últimos momentos dela em Westeros. Alguns marinheiros, na época, relataram que viram uma jovem menina vendendo um corcel de batalha nos portos de Salinas. Doía no Senhor Comandante pensar nas maldades que ela presenciara, sendo um dos motivos que escolheu ir embora do continente.

_Arya viu Robb e Ned morrendo._

Era o bastante para traumatizar qualquer garotinha, exceto a priminha. Aquela ali também tinha sangue de lobo-gigante puro correndo nas veias, não seria qualquer coisa que a assustaria e era apenas isto que consolava Jon. Havia ido atrás de todas as pessoas que a viram pela último vez, inclusive Gendry Waters, o atual comandante da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras.

_Mas não estou sozinho nisto._

Era nítido que o bastardo de Robert Baratheon possuía uma certa afeição por ela, deixando-o enciumado. Pelo que ele havia relatado, Arya acabou se tornando uma amiga muito especial. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em seu pai, Rhaegar Targaryen, naquele momento. Foi idiota, Jon sabia, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo de orelhas em pé para o rapaz.

_E não sou o único._

Era até cômico o modo em que Aegon e Gendry não se suportavam, deixando todo o Conselho de Guerra impaciente quanto ao que fariam pois as divergências sempre prevaleciam entre aqueles dois. Era aí que Jon entrava, mesmo não gostando muito do Waters, o Conselho de Guerra não poderia ser interrompido por causa daqueles dois. Muitas pessoas levavam a sério os conflitos de ambos pois era como se enxergassem Robert Baratheon e Rhaegar Targaryen em sua eterna disputa pela atenção da lobinha de Winterfell.

_Minha mãe._

Este pensamento o deixava deprimido, mas o que confortava todo mundo era que não havia nenhuma Lyanna no meio dos atuais Rhaegar e Robert.

_E nem mais uma Falsa Primavera._

O Inverno caía sobre eles de forma espetacular, não havia nem chance para uma Primavera, mesmo que falsa.

Ao adentrar o castelo, sempre cheio de pessoas que procuravam abrigo e comida acomodadas em cima de mantas jogadas pelo chão, dos nortenhos que eram tão agradecidos aos Stark por terem lhes dado uma mão quando todo mundo virara as costas para o mesmos.

_Há trocentos anos._

Eles tinham uma ótima memória, de fato.

Reparou que alguém corria atrás de si, mas não suficientemente rápido para alcançá-lo. Nem precisou virar-se para ver quem era, conhecia Sam o bastante para saber que era ele.

_Meistre Samwell, o Matador._

Segundo os nortenhos, o único sulista digno de morar no Norte. As divergências entre Norte e Sul também agravavam a relação nada pacífica que tinha com o irmão gêmeo. Ele era um sulista por sangue, já Jon era um nortenho por criação, afinal, ambos nasceram em Dorne.

_Tenho o sangue da minha mãe, e apenas isto interessa._

- Senhor Comandante! – chamou um exausto gordinho, que já não era tão rechonchudo quanto antes. O Inverno fez seu trabalho – Chegou uma carta hoje cedo antes do senhor sair com os... err... o povo livre.

Voltou sua atenção para o seu Meistre, este com as bochechas vermelhas por conta do esforço, e estendeu a mão com a mente recheada de dúvidas. Esperava uma carta do Conselho de Guerra, mas não havia pensado que chegaria tão cedo. Não reconheceu o brasão como de uma das principais Casas, olhando para o Meistre como se estivesse pedindo uma explicação.

Sam deu de ombros.

- Não sei de quem é, Jon – falou desconcertado – Estudei todas as Casas na Cidadela, mas esse brasão é desconhecido para mim.

Em preto e branco, ele olhou novamente, a carta estava selada. Virou e revirou o pequeno envelope amarelado, localizando seu nome em uma dos cantos.

_Jon Snow._

Sentiu-se bem com seu nome de bastardo, ter sangue de dragão nas veias... bem, não dava certo com o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite.

- Ninguém mais me chama de Snow – comentou curioso, dando um meio sorriso para o amigo – Sinto até saudade dos tempos em que eu era Lorde Snow. De toda maneira, é melhor abrirmos esse envelope antes que algum dono da verdade apareça.

Os 'donos da verdade' nada mais eram que homens mais velhos que se achavam no direito de meter o dedo onde não eram chamados. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que Aegon, Jon e Gendry concordavam: os comandantes mais velhos nunca iriam respeitá-los como mereciam.

_Sempre cheios de dúvidas quanto nossa experiência de vida._

O pai de Sam era um deles, se tornando o pesadelo do Meistre ao ter que conviver com ele.

Colocando esses pensamentos de lado, o bastardo do Norte rompeu o selo e...

- Mas que... porra... é essa? – praguejou incrédulo após ler as primeiras linhas do pergaminho, chamando atenção das pessoas que passavam por eles no momento.

Curioso, Sam ficou ao lado do amigo para entender o motivo de tanta incredulidade , e logo se assustou.

- Vejo que a Casa do Preto e Branco já está em Westeros – comentou o Meistre – Não sabia que esse era o brasão deles, eu pensava que fosse algo... menos sério.

_A questão não era o remetente da porra dessa carta._

- Como assim? – perguntou Jon, mas ocupado o suficiente em puxar da memória como era exatamente a letra da sua irmãzinha. _Priminha_.

- Lembro de um colega meu na Cidadela, chamava-se Pate e muitas vezes eu o invejava pela inteligência aguçada e por atrair as mulheres mais bonitas – começou também exercitando a memória, mas Jon pouco lhe dava atenção – Certa vez, em um dos meus primeiros dias por lá, acabei achando uma espada com esse brasão e... espera aí... será que eu tenho sido vigiado?

_Essa é a menor das minhas preocupações, Sam._

Jon não tinha nada a esconder de ninguém após toda a verdade de sua origem acabar se tornando uma história fabulosa para lobos e dragões dormirem.

- Estão falando que chegarão em Harrenhal em menos de uma lua, o que significa que o Conselho de Guerra logo irá se reunir – raciocinou o Senhor Comandante com o coração batendo aceleradamente, sentindo-o na garganta. _Arya? _Não, só podia ser uma alucinação – Sam, avise aos comandantes que metade deles precisam estar prontos até amanhã. Iremos marchar até Harrenhal.

_Irmãzinha..._

- Eu terei que ir? – perguntou o Meistre sentindo arrepios, ele odiava a neve.

Jon examinou o amigo atentamente.

- Não, Sam – o não tão gorducho respirou aliviado – Os Homens Sem Rosto devem ter mandado uma carta para cada um dos integrantes do Conselho de Guerra. Eu provavelmente serei o último a chegar, a neve está profunda demais aqui e estamos bem longe de lá. Meu irmão está em Correrio e minha tia, Porto Real. Eles adiantarão tudo para mim.

Os Targaryen eram, acima de tudo, mestres em sobrevivência.

(...)

Observou o pergaminho nas mãos da Septã Mordane, que lia em voz alta para todos os comandantes ficarem sabendo ao mesmo tempo, sem ter que privilegiar nenhum deles. Foi algo que Aegon aprendeu com o irmão gêmeo, nunca deveria supervalorizar um comandante pois qualquer madrugada poderia ser atingido por quatro facadas nas costas.

Sentado na poltrona principal do salão de íntimo de Correrio, sendo servido pelas mulheres da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, o próprio já havia lido a carta assim que teve conhecimento de sua existência. Já fazia tempo que ele mesmo cuidava dos assuntos confidenciais que envolviam Jon e Daenerys, criando uma aliança suficientemente estável para garantir a sobrevivência de Westeros e supervisionar os dragões rebeldes. Rhaegal costumava ser o mais manso, recebendo Jon de vez em quando, mas o desconforto do irmão gêmeo era palpável. No final das contas, o irmão se sentia melhor com seu lobo-gigante esquisito e seus talentos dignos de um conto de terror. Não era todo mundo que desafiava um _warg_.

Fora isso, eram irmãos que entravam em conflitos quase todas as vezes que se encontravam.

_Meu irmão não tem senso de humor._

Mas confiava nele, e isso é o que importa.

_Tirando a persistência em uma irmã que provavelmente está morta._

Ou melhor, em uma prima.

- Vejo que eles aceitaram a proposta – comentou Lorde Tarly, o pai do Meistre do irmão. _Um ótimo comandante, um péssimo pai_ – Mas não confio nisto, me sinto correndo atrás de uma besta e pronto para ser devorado.

- Os Homens Sem Rosto estão nos garantindo ajuda, comandante Tarly – Lady Sansa chamou a atenção do homem. Uma boa estrategista, uma esposa dedicada e uma mulher traiçoeira, provavelmente havia aprendido com o marido. Tyrion Lannister sabia ser venenoso, com ou sem a esposa. _Atrás de uma cortesia sempre está uma armadilha... _– Meu bom marido costuma falar das qualidades, e da honra, deles. Creio que não são de quebrar promessas e nem interromper missões.

Jon Connington assentiu levemente. Sentado em uma poltrona azul-escuro, as pernas cruzadas do homem assumiam uma tonalidade fechada e séria, ainda mais após deixar o cabelo ruivo crescer juntamente com a barba.

- Concordo com Lady Sansa – falou com seu aspecto duro igual uma porta – A Companhia Dourada teve pouco contato com os Homens Sem Rosto, mas tivemos certeza que cumpriam a missão honradamente... ao modo deles, é claro. O que me intrigou foi a facilidade com que eles aceitaram nossa oferta.

- Oferecemos a Cidadela para os assassinos, Lorde Connington – alegou um Mace Tyrell cansado e incrédulo – O conteúdo daquele lugar é extremamente perigoso.

Connington deu de ombros. Nunca escutava os conselhos dos Tyrell pelo simples motivo de não gostar do perfume de suas rosas adocicadas.

- Nada que eles já não tiveram acesso, penso eu – revidou impaciente – Devem nos conhecer tão bem quanto nós mesmos, então nos obriga a não ter o que esconder. A única vantagem que iremos dar aos Homens Sem Rosto será uma sede em Westeros da Casa do Preto e Branco, que obviamente está relacionada aos propósitos da ordem.

- Isso se sobrevivermos ao Inverno – comentou Aegon preocupado, chamando a atenção de todos – Não sei se já perceberam, estamos encurralados em nossos castelos enquanto conversamos sobre eles. O que interessa nesta história toda é que receberemos toda ajuda necessária, tanto em mantimentos quanto mãos humanas. São sete líderes para os Sete Reinos, ou seja, cada um de nós acabará tendo que obedecê-los de uma forma... ou de outra.

Mesmo após Aegon falar, o teimoso do Randyll Tarly balançou a cabeça.

_Não é à toa que Jon o detesta._

- Iremos nos submeter àqueles assassinos? – perguntou irritado – E nossas famílias? Mulheres? Crianças?

_E Sam, o Matador?_

A esposa do principal estrategista de Aegon remexeu na poltrona desconfortavelmente.

- Estaremos em segurança, oras! – exclamou Lady Sansa – Temos notícias de que só existem homens naquela ordem, Lorde Connington?

O olhar do homem pesou sobre a jovem menina Stark. Certa vez ele comentara com Aegon que a menina não tinha nada a ver com Lyanna Stark, sua mãe. Dizia que o sangue de peixe corria nas veias da moça, e que havia se esquecido como uma loba-gigante não pode ser dominada.

E não era só uma Tully que participava da reunião, mas dois. Brynden Tully e Lady Stoneheart, embora esta não pudesse se expressar tão bem quando a filha mais velha.

_Cordas vocais rompidas._

- Procurei saber a respeito do gênero, e a maioria esmagadora são homens – começou certo do que dizia – Eu tive ajuda do Lorde Baelish, Lorde Varys e mais alguns integrantes da Companhia Dourada disfarçados em Bravos. São idosas ou crianças que chegam até lá com o propósito de procurar abrigo, daí elas me mandam as informações que conseguem, embora não são muitas.

O calado Tyrion Lannister ergueu a sobrancelha. Havia ficado quieto por ordens do próprio Aegon, não queria sua Mão enfiada em mais uma discussão acalorada que não levaria a canto algum. O anão nunca se deu bem com a maior parte das pessoas que partilhava o castelo, principalmente com Lady Stoneheart. Aegon simplesmente não podia deixar que a vida pessoal do Duende acabasse influenciando o conceito que os outros tinham dele, então a esposa passou a ser sua correspondente enquanto a situação não se acalmava.

- E então? – perguntou Tyrion.

_Jon Connington também não é um fã dele._

Era nítido e dispensava comentários.

- São divididos em sete, como disse anteriomente, e possuem mais sete em um posto abaixo do que chamam de 'capitão' – começou após um suspiro – Temos uma subcapitã, sim. Tive relatos que é bem jovem, mas não se deixem enganar: é competente no que faz. Os melhores estão na linha de frente, e ela provavelmente ficará aqui, Porto Real ou no Norte. O nome do capitão comandante, como todos já sabem, é Jaqen H'ghar e vem de Lorath. Fui informado que a subcapitã e um capitão são deste continente.

Septã Mordane levou a mão até o coração.

- Pobres coitados – lamentou bondosa – A vida não deve ter sido fácil para saírem daqui e acabarem desse jeito. Que a Mãe tenha piedade deles!

Aegon sorriu de lado, nem parecia a Ashara Dayne que engravidou de Ned Stark e acabou tendo uma filha nati-morta. Era interessante como um acontecimento traumático faz com que a pessoa se torne outra completamente diferente, no caso, uma Septã.

- Que tenham piedade de nós, Septã! – exclamou Lorde Tarly inconformado com a posição que o Conselho de Guerra estava tomando – Só espero que a Princesa Daenerys ou o Príncipe Jon tenham uma 'idéia diferente' sobre isto.

Foi aí que Aegon franziu o cenho. Não admitia que suas decisões fossem contestadas por quem não dava a mínima, apenas o irmão, a tia e Jon Connington poderia julgá-lo. _E mais ninguém_. Pousou suas pupilas índigo-violeta no homem, soando como uma ameaça. Com o passar dos tempos ele pôde perceber que quem jogava atuava nos bastidores, e...

_...eu faço parte disto._

O sangue de dragão fervia dentro do homem.

- Eu, Jon e Daenerys que tomamos essa decisão – ele mostrou autoridade, arrancando um olhar positivo do anão – Reunião encerrada. Está na hora de ir até Harrenhal, a última coisa que eu quero é atrasar para esse Conselho de Guerra. Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Waters ficará aqui até segunda ordem. Alguém tem que ficar para recepcionar meu irmão.

_E para ficar longe do Conselho de Guerra._

A última coisa que Aegon, Jon e Daenerys precisavam era uma conspiração no meio do apocalipse.

(...)

- O que achou? – Daenerys perguntou ao amante que tanto conhecia as companhias mercenárias de Essos.

A carta estava nas mãos de Daario Naharis, que a lia pela quarta vez seguida buscando maiores informações. Estavam alojados na parte mais íntima da Fortaleza Vermelha, um lugar que deu à ela arrepios ao invés de ser o auge de sua glória. Nunca pensou que Westeros fosse pior que a Baía dos Escravos.

Sentada no Trono de Ferro, mas com nenhum valor simbólico, tinha o amante, Sor Barristan, Jorah Mormont, Victarion Greyjoy e Arianne Martell ao seu redor. Os criados, ou melhor, as pessoas que estavam se protegendo do Inverno no castelo que agora era aberto ao público, arranjaram vários banquinhos para os comandantes se sentarem em um semi-círculo. A situação caótica no continente a assustou assim que pisou os pés naquela terra amaldiçoada pelo frio, neve e criaturas esquisitas.

O amante respirou fundo após ler a carta pela sexta vez, parecia desistir de achar mais informações no pergaminho. Era triste perceber o quanto Daario havia envelhecido nos últimos tempos após assumir um lugar no Conselho de Guerra. Segundo ele, uma coisa era lutar contra pessoas, outra completamente diferente era lidar com o frio.

- Eles são inteligentes, não deixaram rastros de informação por aí – respondeu insatisfeito, entregando o pergaminho para Victarion Greyjoy – Temos que chegar à Harrenhal rapidamente, basicamente isto. Consigo mais informações com meus informantes do que quebrando a cabeça nesse pedaço de papel.

- Meus homens me informaram que uma frota notável está chegando no continente, pelo que sei – informou-a o principal capitão da frota naval em Westeros – São embarcações de transporte e não constituem nenhuma ameaça.

- O que está dentro dela, sim – falou Jorah, sempre tão cauteloso – Se não fosse por nosso desespero, jamais contataria a Casa do Preto e Branco.

Daario assentiu, surpreendo-a. Geralmente os dois não concordavam em muitas coisas.

_Quase nenhuma._

- Sou obrigado a concordar com o homem-urso – Jorah ergueu a sobrancelha, mas o homem de cabelos azul e olhos violeta pouco ligou – Alguns dos homens da minha companhia desapareceram, e isso me preocupou bastante. Estávamos sendo vigiados por eles.

- Acredito que todos os outros também estavam sendo espionados – sugeriu Arianne Martell, sempre dura na queda e pronta para aguentar mais uma confusão... que muitas vezes ela provoca – Minhas primas relataram que Areo Hotah desapareceu inexplicavelmente, e não vejo outra resposta neste caso particular.

- Então o bicho tá pegando mesmo, não quero enfrentar aquela muralha em um duelo – comentou Daario com seu senso de humor intacto – Vamos falar sério desta vez: todos os principais comandantes do continente devem ter recebido uma carta como esta, então não temos alternativa. O Conselho de Guerra irá se reunir em breve... e com a verdadeira identidade dos assassinos bravosi.

- Acha mesmo que eles honrarão esse tratado? – perguntou uma Daenerys em dúvida. Era difícil acreditar em honra após ver a história dos Targaryen, a história dos Sete Reinos e a história do frio em Westeros. _É cada um por si quando as criaturas chegam... _– Não existe nenhuma poção que não permite a troca de face?

- Não, Princesa – respondeu Arianne – Mesmo se existisse, seria uma ofensa à honra deles.

Daenerys revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- E assassinos tem honra? – tudo que ganhou foi um olhar feio do próprio amante.

- Muito mais do que esses nobres westerosi, se é que quer saber – reclamou arisco – Se tem uma companhia de mercenários que respira honra são os Homens Sem Rosto...

- ...contanto que o pagamento seja certo, é claro – completou o experiente Sor Barristan – Tenho muitas dúvidas quanto aos Homens Sem Rosto, mas estamos em uma situação em que a escolha não depende de nós, do que achamos ou sobre o risco que corremos.

Arianne assentiu seriamente, deixando Daenerys desorientada com a perspectiva de ter toda Westeros nas mãos daqueles homens.

- Não temos escolha, Princesa – a Princesa de Dorne já parecia conformada com o risco que haviam decidido correr – Tem alguma informação sobre eles, Lorde Daario?

Detestava o modo com que o amante olhava para Arianne, basicamente comendo-a com os olhos. O ciúme que Daenerys sentia não poderia atrapalhar aquela demanda, ela sabia, mas costumava ser difícil lidar com uma mulher tão sedutora como a herdeira de Dorne. A pele morena era um convite de luxúria combinada com olhos misteriosos, como se fosse uma concubina de Essos.

_Não posso permitir que esses dois fiquem juntos._

Mas caso seu amante a decepcione, poderia cortar a cabeça dele e dar para os Caminhantes Brancos.

_E quem sabe casar com um dos meus sobrinhos._

O que era difícil já que nenhum se mostrou muito interessado em ter uma aliança matrimonial com ela, preferindo cada um escolher seu rumo. Era uma das vantagens do apocalipse: certa liberdade de ação que permite a sobrevivência. Traduzindo...

_...é cada um por si._

A única aliança que ainda estava valendo era a militar.

- As informações são as que aquele lorde ruivo com cara de limão chupado nos deu – respondeu analisando-a da cabeça aos pés, fazendo Jorah e Sor Barristan se entreolharem – São sete comandantes nos Sete Reinos, quase todos homens e a única mulher é bem jovem, mas com um posto elevado na hierarquia. De todos estes catorze postos, apenas dois são preenchidos por westerosi, essa jovem e um comandante que dizem ser jovem também. Não sei vocês, mas sinto que há mais nessa história.

- Daario tem razão – concordou Victarion -, Bravos tem um pé atrás conosco. A Casa do Preto e Branco não aceitaria dois de nós de graça. É bom lembrar que o Banco de Ferro de Bravos possui uma ligação íntima com os Homens Sem Rosto, podem financiar um governo facilmente e nos destruir enquanto movem os pauzinhos. Seria bem útil se o domínio do continente estivesse nas mãos de dois de nós, mas pertencentes à ordem de Bravos.

_Não, por favor._

Já bastava tudo que ela enfrentou para chegar até ali.

- Então está querendo dizer que os westerosi que pertencem à ordem dos Homens Sem Rosto não são pessoas comuns? – perguntou Daenerys ao Victarion. Agora era a hora de Daario sentir ciúmes, lançando-a um olhar nada pacífico. _Ninguém é dono de mim_. Se o amante poderia checar Arianne Martell por inteiro, por que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo com o másculo do Victarion? – Que eles são... como nós?

- Defina o 'nós', minha Princesa de cabelos prateados – ela sorriu com prazer, era tudo que queria escutar no momento e assim provocar a fúria do homem que a tomava para si todas as noites.

Ela deu de ombros embora não deixou de reparar que Jorah a analisava como se estivesse olhando uma criança birrenta, censurando-a com o olhar.

- Bom... o 'nós' significa que fazem parte de famílias importantes dos Sete Reinos.

- Sim – Victarion assentiu exibindo um sorriso satisfeito pela atenção que a _Rainha_ lhe dava no momento – Um jovem e uma mocinha, sim.

Um silêncio incômodo se encaixou entre eles, e Jorah respirou fundo procurando apoio de Sor Barristan no que iria falar. Era como se eles já estivessem discutindo algo assim já tempos, mas só pronunciariam se tivessem certeza. Daenerys conhecia ambos suficientemente bem para saber o quanto eram cautelosos, procurando a raiz da informação e quem lhes dera.

- Temos uma hipótese em construção, _Khaleesi _– começou Jorah calmamente, escolhendo as palavras certas enquanto Daenerys se deliciava com a palavra que ele a chamara. _Tempos inocentes, tempos felizes... _– Mas não deve ser mencionada ao Príncipe Jon. Certa vez tive a oportunidade de conversar com Sandor Clegane, e este último havia sido mandado em uma busca irracional pela menina que um dia teve a posse. Passei a me informar melhor sobre a região, o comércio e tudo que circulava também a mando do Príncipe Jon e Lady Stoneheart. Eu e mais alguns homens da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, principalmente os pardais, tivemos acesso ao filho do capitão de um navio que Arya Stark supostamente embarcou...

- ...e o destino que ficamos sabendo é Bravos – completou Sor Barristan firmemente, deixando a Princesa de Dorne de queixo caído. Era nítido que a mulher tinha uma certa afeição sexual pelo Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite – Esperamos que não seja a menina Stark.

- Provocaria uma confusão considerável – justificou Arianne Martell sem precisar seguir o raciocínio dos dois. Daenerys se sentiu ligeiramente traída ao perceber que seus companheiros principais colocaram em prática rapidamente os planos de seus sobrinhos – Todos sabem o quanto Jon a procurou.

Victarion abriu um sorriso de deboche.

- Aposto que quando vocês se encontram na calada da noite... – começou ousadamente, provocando-a como sempre - ...o Príncipe comenta dos tempos de Winterfell com a 'irmãzinha'.

_A insistência do meu sobrinho acabou virando deboche._

Era difícil manter o coração em dia quando este deveria estar enterrado, e isso vale para todos.

Arianne cruzou os braços. De certa forma, a _Khaleesi_ acabou ficando contente com a reação da aliada. A verdade é que ambas tinham várias posições para competir, como um possível casamento com alguns dos irmãos gêmeos.

_Mas do que jeito que eles são, só irão decidir tal coisa assim que matarem o continente inteiro._

**N/A: Acho que atrasei um pouquinho, mas foi proposital por duas razões: pra ver se alguém comenta (o que não aconteceu) e porque eu postei no Nyah! Um pouco mais tarde por engano. Pensei que tinha postado e acabei vendo só três dias depois que coloquei o capítulo aqui. Obrigada por mais umx leitorx que favoritou/seguiu esta fic, é uma honra, my dear. Beijos!**


	5. A Conspiração

'Hector' bufou incomodado, fazendo a lobinha olhar para ele apenas por impulso. O silêncio que havia se instalado depois do que Jaqen falou estava praticamente insuportável, era o tipo de situação que Arya preferia falar, discutir, argumentar e xingar do que permanecer quieta.

- Então que tal modificarmos a posição dela? – propôs o Targaryen legítimo, cruzando os braços e arrancando uma carranca da lobinha – O que foi? Já não basta a confusão que teremos que enfrentar e ainda tenho que carregar mais outro problema nas costas?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, se sentiu insultada imediatamente. Voltou o olhar para Jaqen, que analisava os dois em silêncio.

- Está me chamando de incompetente?! – disse Arya nada pacífica, ficando em pé e encarando Hector diretamente, como se estivesse desafiando-o.

Mas ele nada fez como reação.

- Óbvio que não – respondeu sem perturbações em sua aparência – Uma subcapitã como você nunca pode ser chamada de incompetente, o problema é ter Jon _Snow_ por perto intrometendo em nosso trabalho. Não quero ser responsável por algo assim, ainda mais envolvendo a minha família... legítima. Não tem como mudar essa situação, Jaqen?

O capitão comandante deu de ombros.

_Ele nem parece muito preocupado com Aegon._

Talvez porque ele soubesse seu lugar, quem sabe?

- Arya ficará na linha de frente, isso já está decidido – respondeu Jaqen tomando um gole do seu vinho dornês – Dependendo de como Westeros se apresente, quero os dois no Norte. Recebi um relato preocupante a respeito do aumento de ataques, e seria melhor se Dorne ficasse sem proteção oficial nossa, o que poderíamos negociar com o Conselho de Guerra. O que tenho certeza é: teremos que reforçar a frente de batalha, e vocês dois estão encarregados das Terras Fluviais. Será ótimo se todo mundo entrar em um acordo.

_Norte?!_

- O que dificilmente acontecerá, se quiser saber minha opinião – murmurou Hector seriamente, ele havia levado ao pé da letra quando falaram que não poderia haver, em hipótese alguma, qualquer distúrbio em relação à revelação de que o verdadeiro Aegon ainda estava vivo. _E comigo._ Agora a lobinha entendia o porquê de Jaqen falar que não nutria dúvidas quanto aquele capitão, de fato – Mas tenho uma pergunta que anda me incomodando desde que saímos de Bravos, Jaqen.

- Pergunte, Aegon Targaryen – pediu educadamente, até com um pouco de cortesia aristocrática. Claro que o intuito era provocá-lo, e se isso aconteceu, de fato, Arya não conseguiu notar.

Ainda em pé, ela se preocupava com o coração que batia aceleradamente. Seus pensamentos se perdiam nas memórias de Winterfell, lembrando dos tempos felizes, dos tempos cheios de inocência e tranquilidade. _Tempos em que o desespero não existia_. Até doía lembrar com tanta nitidez daquela época. Logo percebeu que Hector a observava atentamente, lembrando inexplicavelmente algo que não conseguia entender dentro de si. Seus olhos índigo-violeta eram de uma expressão fantástica, e descobriu que aquilo tinha o talento de paralisar qualquer tipo de pensamento na pequena loba.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou atento – Está com uma cara que parece que vai vomitar.

Arya balançou a cabeça.

- É que a perspectiva de voltar está me dando enjoôs – respondeu automaticamente, era difícil mentir para aqueles olhos enigmáticos e cheios de segredos – Não se preocupe.

- Eu não estou preocupado – lançou-lhe uma resposta desaforada, erguendo uma sobrancelha em tom de dúvida, logo provocando uma ira incontrolável dentro dela. Boquiaberta, Arya estava sem reação.

- 'Eu não estou preocupado' – repetiu Jaqen em um tom de deboche, como se estivesse falando com crianças. Rindo em seguida, o capitão comandante tomou outro gole do vinho dornês, deixando os outros dois desconcertados – Parecem crianças orgulhosas da aristocracia westerosi. Interrompem essa discussão inútil por alguns minutos, precisamos decidir o que faremos pois as cartas que Arya escreveu já devem estar sendo lidas por todo continente. Vamos logo com isso, o que queria me perguntar, Aegon Targaryen, legítimo herdeiro de Westeros?

O aborrecimento do rapaz era visível, deixando-a satisfeita ao sentar-se novamente. Cruzando os braços, a pequena loba sabia que estava agindo como uma criança mimada da aristocracia, como Jaqen disse anteriormente, mas...

_...Hector consegue me deixar fora do sério._

Mentira.

A verdade que ela nunca confessaria era que aqueles olhos mexiam consigo, deixando-a sensível a qualquer estímulo dado.

_Isso é mentira. Mentira. Uma mentira._

Ninguém mexia com ela, nem aqui e nem lá em Yi Ti.

- O mestre não pareceu se preocupar com isto, - começou o capitão – o que quer dizer que qualquer confusão será bem-vinda. Parece ser o que ele deseja, até.

Isso chamou a atenção dela, era bem verdade o que Hector dizia e que acabou perturbando-a por causa da conotação simbólica que ambos representariam quando fossem apresentados ao Conselho de Guerra na hierarquia da organização.

- Isso é verdade, Jaqen – apoiou-o sem pensar, o que andava fazendo e que Jaqen logo chamaria sua atenção por causa disto – Como o mestre espera que tenhamos um bom desempenho sendo que praticamente estamos montando um espetáculo para o Conselho de Guerra?

- Viu? – começou Hector apontando para ela, que olhou aquele dedo indicador de cara fechada – Ela também concorda comigo que isso está estranho demais.

- Humm... – o capitão comandante tomou o resto do vinho dornês, servindo-se de mais. _Ele está contrariado também... _- ...sei o que quer falar, capitão Hector. Infelizmente partilho das mesmas preocupações que você, os conselheiros do Banco de Ferro possuem segundas intenções e isso está claro para todos que sabem que vocês dois estão vivos.

_Espera aí._

Arya estava sendo paranóica ou realista?

- Os conselheiros não gostam de dragões, como bem sabemos – afirmou a lobinha.

- Só se não estiverem dos nosso lado – revelou Jaqen – Temos o único dragão legítimo, justamente o que tem no fundo do baú a Irmã Negra como espada principal.

Coçando a nuca, a pequena loba finalmente descobriu o que os conselheiros bravosi pretendiam... deixando-a constrangida e consequentemente ruborizada. Se viu em uma confusão pior que imaginara, deixando-a com vontade de voltar para Bravos e virar acólita novamente na Casa do Preto e Branco.

_Seria levar a mão na cara de todos que conheço._

- A espada de Visenya Targaryen, sim – concordou o herdeiro de Westeros se revelando lentamente. Era interessante a mudança em suas feições, evoluindo para algo mais enigmático e calculista. _Um rapaz de cabeça boa, mas coração negro... _– Matei muitos _traidores_ para consegui-la de volta.

- Um Targaryen inescrupuloso, mercenário e inteligente – Jaqen descreveu o capitão Aegon lentamente enquanto mexia o vinho dornês no cálice – Seus antepassados ficariam orgulhosos, rapaz. Não espero um Rhaegar Targaryen de você.

- Não sou o espelho dele – afirmou Aegon com segurança – Mas está me cobrando algo de alto preço, Jaqen. Diga-me o que espera de mim e dar-lhe-ei minha resposta.

- Aegon, o Conquistador – o capitão comandante falou por fim.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, Arya já sentia que tudo pioraria a cada frase dita.

- Tá... – ela começou organizando as idéias - ...e onde eu entro nisso?

_Pelos... deuses... antigos..._

Não podia ser o que ela estava pensando, ou podia?

Dois pares de olhos a miravam pensativos, o índigo-violeta a analisava de corpo inteiro enquanto os olhos azul-claro brilhavam intensamente. Jaqen revirou o vinho dornês no cálice novamente, cheirando-o em seguida.

- A única Stark com o ventre livre está em minha frente – comentou o capitão comandante, fazendo-a surtar mentalmente. Não sabia se ficava com vontade de vomitar ou espancar ambos até a morte, mas sabia que todo o seu rosto se assemelhava à um tomate maduro – Sei que não sangrou, minha doce criança, mas isso logo acontecerá. Sabe porque a Casa do Preto e Branco te aceitou, querida? Você se tornou uma habilidosa mercenária, sim, mas costumamos não aceitar membros das grandes Casas westerosi por saber que a raíz é forte. A semente é forte. Em nossa mão esquerda, temos o herdeiro legítimo de Westeros em nossos territórios desde bebê. Em nossa mão direita, temos a única Stark livre para um casamento e que tem nas veias o sangue do Reis do Norte, uma dinastia milenar. Só para constar: estudei na Cidadela e tenho permissão do meu grande amigo interno, Pate, a promover o casamento de vocês dois em um Septo. Estou tão feliz quanto vocês.

Arya Stark de Winterfell piscou várias vezes na tentativa de entender o quanto aquilo soava racionalmente lógico, mas idiotamente absurdo. Procurou não olhar para Aegon, mas sabia que o próprio a examinava atentamente. Um bolo havia se formado em sua garganta, tossindo em seguida na tentativa de tentar se livrar daquilo. Os olhos de Jaqen deixavam claro que não era do seu agrado essa conspiração, mas de nada poderia fazer já que as ordens vinham do Banco de Ferro de Bravos, justamente o banco que financiava novos governos quando um não lhe agradava.

Era tão lógico, mas ao mesmo tempo...

_...uma bofetada na minha cara._

- Peço permissão para me retirar, capitão Jaqen – falou baixinho tentando impedir que as lágrima brotassem em seus olhos acinzentados.

Não se passaram dois segundos e o capitão comandante, seu pai adotivo, assentiu levemente. Arya deixou o aposento sem sequer olhar para trás, muito menos para o verdadeiro Aegon Targaryen. Não se sentia em condições emocionais de encará-lo, mesmo sendo a sua vontade atravessá-lo com mil lâminas e vê-lo sangrar até a morte. Mesmo assim sentiu o olhar dele em suas costas, queimando como se fossem chamas de dragão, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Andando pelo corredor, não se interessou no que os dois falariam dentro daquela cabine. Tudo que a lobinha mais precisava no momento se chamava 'Agulha', que jazia no fundo do seu baú principal, lembrando-a dos tempos de Winterfell e de como as coisas se encaminharam de forma cruel para si. Um sono estranho e uma dor abdominal tomaram conta de si um pouco depois de deitar em sua cama feita de pernas de ganso, e não tardou para que ela entrasse em um sono profundo agarrada com a espada que seu irmãozinho lhe deu quando saíram de Winterfell.

As lágrimas não romperam a barreira de suas pálpebras. Ela nunca foi de chorar.

(...)

- Ela não tem nada a ver com minha vida, Jaqen – informou ao capitão comandante. _Ela não tem que se envolver nisto_. Insatisfeito, Aegon balançava a cabeça em estado de negação – Não permitirei que ela tenha participação nisto.

Jaqen arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não sorriu.

- Não a subestime, Aegon – começou seguro do que dizia – Ela é Arya Stark, tem o sangue de uma dinastia mais antiga do que a sua, pelo que me recordo. Sangue de gelo, digamos assim. Minha doce criança não seria quem se tornou se fosse uma menina padrão da aristocracia westerosi. Ela tem estômago forte e logo assumirá sua responsabilidade após todos estes anos que se viu protegida pela Casa do Preto e Branco. É uma mercenária, sim, mas antes disto é uma Stark.

_Não estou subestimando a subcapitã que deveria ser uma capitã._

Na verdade, Aegon não sabia o que o deixava tão apreensivo quanto a participação de outra pessoa naquele plano tão antigo da Casa do Preto e Branco. Nunca suspeitara que o convite de participar da organização, pelo menos para loba de Winterfell, viria com uma intimação tão pesada quanto aquela. Uma responsabilidade de mulher para uma menina de catorze anos, mais ou menos.

_Isso que me assusta._

A idade dela servia como outra dificuldade para ele.

_Deveriam ter esperado mais dois anos, ela mal tem seios._

Pelo menos foi o que notou já que a menina sempre estava muito bem vestida todas as vezes que se encontraram. Talvez fosse isso o que o fazia sentir-se um idiota, a atração que tinha pela lobinha era forte e teve que se segurar em muitas siuações para não dar um passo em falso.

- Mentiria para você se falasse que não sabia destes planos – comentou após um suspiro exausto – Apenas não sabia que ela poderia estar envolvida nisto. Não sei se aquela menina irá acatar tais ordens, não parece ser do tipo que obedece os outros.

- Se fosse outra pessoa, ela desobedeceria na mesma hora – admitiu o capitão comandante. _Ele a conhece tão bem... e eu não deveria estar sentindo ciúmes... _– Mas não à mim. Eu a criei muito bem, fiz com que _aquela menina_ enxergasse o mundo de vários pontos de vista e principalmente a respeito do nosso lugar no mundo. _Valar Dohaeris_. Arya compreenderá rapidamente que é melhor para ela virar sua esposa do que seguir adianta na organização, e você sabe disto tão bem quanto eu.

Infelizmente, Aegon sabia. O que acontecia com as meninas que entravam na Casa do Preto e Branco não era segredo para ninguém, nem mesmo para quem não tinha nada a ver com a organização em Bravos. As cortesãs principais eram integrantes que espiavam cada um dos seus clientes, sendo uma das únicas funções que tinham para desempenhar naquele mundo cheio de cobras que não lhes davam oportunidades para saírem dali. O sofrimento daquelas jovens era visível, e Aegon tinha noção do que quanto Jaqen estava certo naquele aspecto.

- É por isso que apóia o plano? – perguntou curioso, mas ainda sério – Pelo bem-estar dela?

O homem assentiu levemente, tomando o último gole do vinho dornês.

- Não _irei _vê-la seguindo para o caminho da prostituição, sendo vítima de pervertidos sexuais que logo a fariam tão mal quanto posso imaginar – respondeu mostrando-se perturbado, sendo uma das poucas vezes que Aegon presenciara tamanho desgosto por aquele respeitável homem – Ela consegue suportar qualquer tipo de situação, menos as que tem conotação sexual. Esse lado dela é trancado para qualquer um pois não confia em ninguém para tirar dela a, como vocês dizem mesmo? Ah, sim! A _honra_.

Pensou nas palavras do capitão comandante por alguns segundos, sentindo o coração pesado por ter que aguentar uma responsabilidade como aquela. Havia tido várias mulheres em sua cama, dezenas que abriram as pernas e permitiram com que o próprio provasse cada uma delas de forma proveitosa e prazerosa. Mas estímulo sexual não abria o coração, o emocional, de ninguém. Aegon sentia-se, por dentro, um homem sem muitas esperanças a respeito do que seria o sentimento de confiar em alguém sem ter que usar como uma via de mão dupla. Um vale-troca.

_Eu pago, elas abrem as pernas._

O que fazer com uma menina que tem uma parte tão negra quanto a dele?

- Olhando por esse lado – começou pensativo -, você tem razão. Sei que quer protegê-la.

- Se dependesse de mim, meu caro Aegon, suas mãos ficariam bem longes dela – ameaçou Jaqen inesperadamente – Antes de prosseguirmos com os preparativos desse plano em particular, deixarei muito claro o que penso. Você não é o que quero para ela, Arya merece muito mais do que um coração de pedra recheado de cinzas. Não vou pedir para que tente gostar dela, estou lhe obrigando a respeitá-la acima de qualquer coisa. Coloque sua mão nojenta para atormentá-la e qualquer dia verá o sol nascer vermelho, escutou?

_Quem você pensa que sou? Meu avô?_

_Meu pai?_

Aegon tinha que admitir que seu histórico familiar era uma merda, mas isso não significava que essas fossem suas características particulares. Cresceu sob as rígidas ordens da Casa do Preto e Branco, convivendo com os habitantes da Cidade Livre mais justa de Essos e dessa forma aprendeu que a vida era muito mais do que os westerosi costumavam falar-lhe. Foi até Westeros seis vezes e saiu com a certeza de que era um continente castigado pelos deuses, estes enfurecidos pela conduta duvidosa de seus governantes.

_O lugar me chama novamente._

Dessa vez ele não iria escondido, disfarçado ou utilizando outros rostos. Tudo seria diferente, e...

- Escutei, Jaqen – respondeu seriamente – Não irei fazer mal algum à sua doce criança.

_...logo descobrirei o porquê daquela menina me perturbar tanto._

- Então vou deixar para discutirmos sobre isso quando estivermos em terra – falou o capitão comandante no final de tudo – Vamos aos planos do mestre. Como está seu sangue de dragão?

- Pulsando – respondeu com um sorriso de lado. Gostava dessa parte – Rhaegal já veio até mim nas duas últimas vezes que estive em Westeros, está tudo conforme o planejado.

- Domou-o?

Ele respirou fundo, estava mais preocupado sobre como lidaria com a presença da menina perto de si do que falar de dragões.

- Já está sob meu domínio – respondeu levantando-se. Se viu inquieto desde que sua... _noiva_... descobriu que, de fato, havia se tornado uma noiva. _Pelos deuses, o que faço? _– Peço permissão para me recolher.

Jaqen levantou-se e fez uma reverência em um claro tom de deboche, fazendo Aegon revirar os olhos impacientemente e acabar deixando o aposento o mais rápido possível. As zombarias do capitão comandante sempre foram frequentes, mas agora passava dos limites. Se aborrecia muito quando aquele tipo de situação se repetia, mas o respeito que tinha pelo homem era gigantesco e aprendera há tempos a arte do respeito.

_Arte da paciência._

A difícil arte do jogo dos tronos.

Não podia negar que seu coração desejava sair da Casa do Preto e Branco para reconquistar seu lugar, mas o medo de fazê-lo era proporcionalmente igual à este desejo...

_...e agora eu tenho mais uma preocupação._

Resolveu deixar a menina mastigar aquela informação por algum tempo, não adiantava de nada colocá-la contra a parede no momento. Na verdade, não tinha desejo de confrontá-la pois aqueles olhos cinzentos sempre estavam em um claro tom de desafio. Não podia negar que Arya alimentava uma chama de ódio dentro de si extremamente interessante, bem semelhante à dele.

_Somos parecidos... talvez possamos nos dar bem._

Talvez não.

_Não tenho a mínima idéia de como agradá-la._

Se viu em um mato cheio de lobos-gigantes, teria que encarar Westeros e ainda carregá-la de bônus.

Desgraça pouca é bobagem.

(...)

Os integrantes da organização haviam colocado uma tábua larga feita em madeira resistente para que os capitães e subcapitães colocassem os pés em terra firme.

_Err..._

Arya afundou na neve até a coxa, e olha que não era tão baixinha assim. Se não fosse a qualidade do tecido de suas roupas, provavelmente sua perna estaria congelada em questão de minutos. Pensou nas pessoas que não tinham nada para se proteger daquilo, e agora entendeu perfeitamente porque tanta gente havia saído daquele continente castigado pelos deuses.

Os navios que chegaram dias antes já tinham despachado muitos homens, estes que fizeram um acampamento decente no meio daquela confusão. A neve se misturava com a fria garoa e o vento traiçoeiro finalizava uma combinação extremamente perigosa, Arya mal conseguia enxergar o resto do acampamento. Se bem que era um largo acampamento, mas era difícil perceber que cada tenda tinha uma bandeira em preto e branco no topo.

Eram tantas fogueiras que ela quase se sentiu no quarteirão dos sacerdotes vermelhos em Bravos.

Os homens retiravam os baús do navio enquanto cada capitão recebia relatos dos ataques e especialmente do clima. Foram sete ataques em cinco dias, segundo um dos especialistas em logística e cálculos da organização, e não haviam perdido um só homem.

_Finalmente uma informação boa._

Isso só mostrava que estavam preparados para o que lhes esperava no continente.

Ela olhou ao seu redor enquanto a maioria dos homens arrumavam todas as provisões, armas e vestes necessárias para aguentar o Inverno, mas a neblina era forte. Cumprimentou os homens, que fizeram uma reverência esquisita enquanto passava pelos corredores de tendas negras, sentindo-se confusa pois por ser mulher acabou tendo dificuldades para ser reconhecida entre eles.

- Subcapitã! – chamou um dos homens que era responsável pela manutenção do acampamento – Que bom vê-la novamente, até senti falta de sua presença por aqui.

Não deixou de sorrir, era um dos seus soldados favoritos pois foram acólitos da Casa do Preto e Branco na mesma época. Não era um assassino tão bom, então ficou responsável pelo planejamento e cálculos das provisões, e assim o rapaz se mostrou um gênio da matemática.

- Soldado Ganita – cumprimentou-o, e a reverência aconteceu de novo. _Mas o quê...? _– Precisou matar quem dessa vez? Pois só assim lembra de mim.

A pele negra sugeria que o rapaz pertencia aos ilhéus ao sul de Dorne, embora Arya não tivesse certeza disto. Alto como uma muralha e magrelo quanto um camponês faminto, não havia jeito nenhum de se mostrar tão bom nas lâminas quanto ela.

_E não foi por falta de tentativa._

Ganita sorriu de bom humor, seus dentes marrons e negros eram incrivelmente horrorosos.

- Tivemos vários ataques, mas vários lobos também passaram por nós e não nos atacaram – respondeu pensativo, mas ainda com suas feições agradáveis... err... mas não pela aparência – Lembrei da minha subcapitã favorita, talvez esteja governando os lobos também.

'_Também'?_

- Talvez sim – piscou para ele em um tom de brincadeira. Não deixava com que seus subordinados ficassem sabendo de seus receios, medos e preocupações. Eram coisas que guardava apenas para Jaqen e sua travesseiro, mas duvidava muito que teria um naquele acampamento – Falando sério agora, Ganita. Como está a situação? Alguns dos westerosi fizeram contato?

_Estou em Westeros._

O sentimento terrível dentro de si a fazia lembrar de quando partiu logo dali, de Salinas.

_Que se resume em uma vila abandonada agora._

Só que tudo isso pertencia ao passado, como disse Jaqen antes de desembarcarem, e permitir todos aqueles pensamentos seria o mesmo que se esfaquear. Arya não podia, não devia e sequer cogitaria pensar com que tudo aquilo a afetasse, pelo menos até chegar em Harrenhal.

_Pelos deuses._

Suas pernas tremiam só de pensar.

- A sua tenda é a segunda à esquerda, seus baús já estão lá e uma refeição quentinha será servida dentro de uma hora – informou-a rapidamente, deixando-a sem saber porque raios estariam tornando tudo tão prático para ela – Vou me retirar, tenho que manter as fogueiras altas por estes lados. Tenha uma boa noite de sono, subcapitã!

Sorriu ao vê-lo ir embora rapidamente, olhando para cada fogueira e xingando qualquer um que o atrapalhasse nesta missão. Invejava-o de certo modo, não teria tantas responsabilidades a carregar nas costas e o modo com que levava aquela vida era até desejável porque provavelmente não tinha lugar pra voltar, nem mesmo para cair morto. Arya e o seu colega da Casa do Preto e Branco possuíam vidas completamente diferentes, e talvez daria tudo para estar no lugar dele.

Resolveu não ficar parada por muito tempo no meio da neve, o estômago já pedia comida e tudo que ela mais queria ficar sozinha.

Entrou em sua tenda negra como carvão, mas logo percebeu que havia mais alguém sentado em frente as brasas que queimavam no centro da mesma. Não demorou para saber quem, de fato, havia invadido seu espaço antes mesmos de adentrá-lo. O longo cabelo prateado estava solto pela primeira vez, descendo pelas costas em cascata sobre as peles negras que usava como capa.

Seu coração deu um pulo, mas preferiu ignorar tal reação interna. Fechou a 'porta' da tenda após adentrá-la e cruzou os braços ainda em pé.

_Olhos tão sérios que nem parece ter a idade que tem._

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem rodeios. Não sabia mais lidar com ele desde que descobriu a finalidade dela na Casa do Preto e Branco.

_Acho que nunca soube lidar com ele, para ser sincera._

Aegon sempre tinha uma aura intimidante ao redor de si.

Este a mirou pensativo, seus olhos a estudavam calmamente.

- Você está com raiva de mim – não era uma pergunta – Não te culpo. Sente-se aqui, está frio demais para ficar longe do fogo.

_Deuses, por que querem causar tanta confusão para mim?!_

Não adiantava argumentar, o frio realmente já começava a perturbá-la. Reparou que havia um pequeno barril de frente para aquele homem tão intimidante, logo pôde concluir que Aegon planejara tudo antes mesmo da lobinha localizá-lo no acampamento.

_Jaqen, seu idiota._

Sabia que o homem estava envolvido nisto.

Sentou-se a contragosto embora não desviara o olhar enquanto era encarada explicitamente.

_Olhos sérios e decididos._

Parece que a palavra 'hesitação' não existia no vocabulário do rapaz.

_Rapaz._

Aegon parecia ser mais velho do que realmente era, mas sempre diziam que as preocupações nos envelheciam mais que o tempo.

- Não estou sentando por causa sua – resmungou a lobinha sem saber o que dizer.

- Ainda não questionei seus motivos para me dar uma espetada como esta – comentou imperturbável, o que começou a incomodá-la sutilmente – Acho que errei ao não ter te procurado depois... daquele dia.

Ela não sabia o que mais a irritava...

_...a serenidade dele ou o coração que não parava quieto no peito._

- Mesmo se tivesse me procurado, - começou decidida de que era uma loba de Winterfell que não tremia as estruturas em hipótese alguma – não temos nada a tratar.

_Impenetrável._

Era assim que Aegon se revelava.

- Jaqen disse que você aceitou o plano – comentou calmamente.

_Olhos sérios. Olhos penetrantes._

- Vamos falar sério, - bufou levemente – acha que eu tenho escolha?

- Se acha que sua posição está ruim, é melhor pensar o quanto a minha é pior – respondeu ponderando cada palavra que saía de dentro dos lábios da pequena loba – Tenho a Irmã Negra nas costas e a Blackfyre na cintura, o colar que toda Rainha Targaryen deveria ter que pertencia à minha avó, a aparência do meu pai e várias jóias Martell que eram de minha mãe. É mais do que o suficiente para convencer qualquer um da minha origem. Agora pense: sua posição é tão ruim quanto a minha?

Arya deu de ombros, não fraquejaria diante dos argumento dele. Mesmo estes sendo inteiramente verdadeiros.

- Talvez – respondeu simplesmente. _Também posso ser impenetrável... _– Se sua intenção é dar um chute nos seus parentes e conspirar contra todos, bem, parabéns pois está no caminho certo.

Ele balançou a cabeça mostrando-se, pela primeira vez, preocupado com o rumo da conversa.

_Ou da situação._

- Minha intenção era esquecer quem sou, assim como você quis fazer – murmurou pensativo, deixando-a ligeiramente desconcertada – Na minha última missão neste continente, acabei conhecendo Rhaegal e automaticamente estabelecemos um vínculo forte. Sei que tem uma loba-gigante e considero as lendas nortenhas, principalmente dos _wargs_, uma realidade. Você sabe o que é ter algo lhe pedindo para fazer coisas... difíceis.

Sentiu-se desconfortável com o rumo daquilo, preferia o Aegon frio e impenetrável do que aquele preocupado que agora se revelava de forma cru. _Sua idiota. _Não deveria se impressionar com aquilo, era claro que o rapaz estava procurando estabelecer qualquer ligação que justificava a execução daquele plano. Ruborizou com uma imagem que sua mente formou, chamando a atenção dele.

- Sei como é – falou por falar, estava mais interessada em disfarçar o constrangimento – Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Já lhe pedi para sair, eu acho.

Silêncio.

_Olhos atentos. Olhos profundos._

Quase ouvia as batidas de seu coração na garganta.

- Não, você não me pediu – observou Aegon – Me se tivesse, você teria que me obrigar.

_Tum-dum. Tum-dum._

- Então pelo menos deve responder o porquê de sua presença aqui – falou sem muito tato – Está invadindo minha privacidade.

Aegon ergueu uma sobrancelha, será que era um sinal de humor ou... talvez não. A desgrama não emitia mensagens corporais para guiá-la na conversa.

- Se alguém está invadindo a vida alheia, seria você – começou sério – Terei que tomar conta de você a partir do momento que colocarem o plano em prática.

Revirando os olhos impacientemente, Arya não conseguia acreditar que alguém duvidava de sua capacidade de sobrevivência.

- Não sei se percebeu, _parece _que consegui minha posição com muito mérito.

_Olhos penetrantes._

Sentia-se nua.

- Não duvido de suas habilidades como mercenária, mas _parece _não ter tato algum para lidar com pessoas do seu passado – revidou Aegon de forma sarcástica, deixando-a irada cada vez mais – Fico imaginando quando encontrar com seus familiares, _parece_ que não sairá como você quer.

Arya cruzou os braços, não acreditava que aquele homem estava questionando sua maturidade emocional.

_Tum-dum._

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?! – perguntou raivosamente.

_Olhos tristes. Olhos orgulhosos._

- Muito – respondeu simplesmente – Caso não tenha notado, é minha responsabilidade cuidar do bem estar da minha... mulher. Se alguém lhe afrontar, receio que terei que desafiar quem quer que seja pois serve de ofensa à mim e o que represento. – _tum-dum, tum-dum, tum-dum_ – É tudo mais complicado do que esse seu chilique.

Um rubor inconveniente tomou conta de suas bochechas, sua vontade era atirar aquele barril que se sentava justamente naquela face impecavelmente Targaryen. Talvez nunca conhecera alguém tão impenetrável quanto ele, e pior: compreendia que a infância de Aegon tenha sido dura e nada agradável. A pequena loba enxergava apenas uma imagem que ele criara ao redor de si, e tal pensamento tomou força em sua mente.

_Será que ele procura o meu real bem estar ou por eu me tornar sua... err... propriedade._

A idéia era ridícula. Pensar que Aegon poderia preocupar sinceramente consigo não fazia muito sentido, mal haviam conversado desde... sempre. Passava direto por si nos corredores da organização, nunca fizera refeições com ela e Jaqen...

_...então resolvo espioná-lo e descubro que o 'colo' dele sempre está disponível para mim._

Surreal demais para ser levado a sério, embora alimentava seu ego eficientemente.

O coração da lobinha batia aceleradamente, sentia-o em sua garganta e há tempos não se sentia tão nervosa. Lidar com a morte era mais fácil do que enfrentar a vida. Filosófico, mas verdadeiro.

- Não seria chilique se você realmente compreendesse, Aegon Targaryen – falou – Duvido que tenha vontade de cuidar de mim, penso que se não fosse isso, mal notaria se eu desaparecesse no meio dessa confusão.

- Eu notaria que uma menina tão orgulhosa desaparecesse, suas respostas rápidas são uma tortura para qualquer um – comentou Aegon – Faz um péssimo julgamento sobre mim, Arya. Não sou seu inimigo.

_É o meu maldito noivo._

- Não parece.

Arrependia imensamente de ter procurado refúgio na Casa do Preto e Branco, era uma organização que não havia direito de escolha.

- O que eu fiz para que duvidasse de minha índole? – perguntou Aegon de forma penetrante. Era cada vez mais difícil manter sua expressão facial neutra, compenetrada e séria. Sentia uma imensa vontade de rir, mas não havia diversão alguma. Costumava rir quando se via nervosa ou em uma situação sem volta. Nem ela compreendia essa reação – Nunca estuprei nenhuma mulher, se é que quer saber.

- É que... – enrolou um pouco constrangida, não esperava um diálogo tão direto - ...nunca tivemos contato.

- Agora teremos, lobinha.

**N/A: Olá, queridos leitores! Recebi comentários que me deram um gás legal, e acabei escrevendo um capítulo gostoso como este. Tenho que agradecer aos:**

**- Eros: compreendo perfeitamente o que vc escreveu, deixo minha humildade de lado agora. Essa fic está muito bem bolada e acho que não está tendo comentários porque não se adequa aos vários shippers que tem por aí. Tem muita gente que resolver ler fanfics só por causa de um casal pré-estabelecido, o que rompi totalmente por aqui. Gostei muito do seu comentário, é o primeiro aqui que elogia minha idéia de que Jon e Aegon são filhos de Lyanna Stark com Rhaegar Targaryen. Apareça qualquer dia, ok? Beijos!**

**- Guest: continuarei a outra fanfic, mas eu tive o pendrive roubado (tenho plena certeza, meus trabalhos de faculdade estavam naquela bagaça e, do nada, uma colega minha apareceu com um trabalho inteiro... vsf). Quando eu tiver saco de reler 120mil palavras, pode ter certeza que continuarei. Obrigada por elogiar a fic, me sinto honrada! Haha Beijos!**

**- Carol Valverde: juro que quase chorei com esse seu comentário, achei incrível essa 'admiração' que você tem por minhas histórias. Escrevo com meu coração e gasto dias e mais dias pensando nelas visando originalidade, continuidade e um bom português. Pode shippar Aegon(Hector) e Arya, será lindo o desenrolar dessa situação porque já tenho muita coisa feita e vários pensamentos definidos. Muito obrigada por ler, me sinto honrada por ter conquistado sua admiração. Beijos!**

**- Mariana Piovesan: costumo escrever bastante, e devo dizer que esse nome desta fanfic não é tão chamativo quando algo romântico. Mas que bom que você achou! Acho que Jon vai ter um longo caminho cheio de vulcões valirianos pela frente, querida. Obrigada por comentar, volte novamente e me deixe feliz como estou agora. Beijos!**

**- Fernanda Oliver: não pense que esqueci de você! Minha leitora super fiel, posso fazer várias referências suas nas notas e não me cansarei! Gendry, Aegon (Lyanna) e Jon terão um longo, muito longo caminho pois superar Aegon (Hector) vai ser muito, mas muito difícil! Espero te ver por aqui novamente, beijos!**

**É só, minha gente!**


	6. Negro Sobre Branco

Não conseguiu dormir na cama de armar de sua tenda negra. Mesmo sendo muito mais confortável do que qualquer um poderia pedir nas atuais circunstâncias, Aegon apenas analisava toda a textura do teto e pensava nas conversa esclarecedora que teve com a menina Stark. Os braseiros ali dentro faziam seu trabalho e, por mais que estivesse frio pra porra, acumularam um calor decente ao redor do homem que pulsava sangue de dragão.

_Falando nisso, Rhaegal virá amanhã._

Aegon sentia que isto aconteceria, e provavelmente não estava enganado. Sua sensibilidade com o dragão era tremenda, explicando aí a sua legitimidade como filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell. Sempre tinha que sufocar seu ódio por Lyanna Stark, principalmente por sua atual noiva ser a cópia da mulher que seduziu seu pai. Era complicado, Aegon bem sabia disto, mas se sentia um tremendo de um idiota por não saber lidar com sua própria noiva. O temperamento de logo-gigante só dificultava as coisas e era difícil chegar a um acordo quando ela estava envolvida, estando presente ou não.

Ele teria que medir cada ato para não prejudicá-la. Não era o seu maldito pai, que deixou ambas companheiras morrerem por falta de cuidados. Não havia necessidade para o massacre de sua família, e nem da morte da _outra_. Por mais que seu ódio pulsasse, não desejava morte aos meio-irmãos que acabaram sobrevivendo embora não tão fácil assim. Aegon sabia o quanto era difícil estar sozinho no mundo, e talvez por isso que compreendia a noiva tão bem.

_Olhos cinzentos cheios de dúvida e medo._

Era nítido que a menina possuía medo dos julgamentos alheios, principalmente quanto ao Jon _Snow_. Havia resolvido anteriormente não tocar no nome dele para não deixá-la nervosa, mas aí percebeu que quando Arya escutou os nomes dos outros familiares, tudo se complicou.

_É apenas uma menina, Aegon._

Poderia matar, envenenar, queimar e esfolar qualquer pessoa, mas os receios e medos juvenis jaziam estampados em seus castigados olhos acinzentados. Por mais que Arya tentasse disfarçar, havia um sério estado de desequilíbrio emocional em cada resposta que jogava na cara dele, o que o alertou imediatamente.

_Ela não aguentará a pressão... sozinha._

Fazia tempo que analisava aquela figura na Casa do Preto e Branco, o longo cabelo castanho-escuro sempre solto era um de seus pontos fracos quando a questão se chamava 'Arya Stark'. Sentia um desejo secreto de afundar sua mão neles, tocando na delicada nuca e tomando seus lábios. Fechou os olhos para imaginar aquilo. Eram lábios finos e delicados, ninguém suspeitaria que a dona deles seria tão rebelde e indomável. Passando suas mãos por ombros, cintura e quadril, deixando-a saber lentamente a quem ela pertencia agora.

Respirou fundo em um reflexo de frustração.

_Ela não me deixará sequer tocá-la tão cedo._

Mas imaginar não custava nada.

Uma certa satisfação crescia dentro do rapaz lentamente ao lembrar que Arya havia se tornado sua noiva, e aceitado. _Se bem que não tinha muita escolha. _Jaqen lhe deixara claríssimo que arrancaria seus testículos caso fizesse o mínimo para machucá-la externo ou internamente. O capitão comandante ressaltou que ela não tinha estrutura para lidar com aquilo sem ajuda, cobrando de Aegon mais eficiência e proteção. De fato, percebeu que tinha uma árdua tarefa a cumprir.

_Sempre a quis, rezei para os deuses aceitarem meu desejo por ela._

Aparentemente fora atendido, mas não na circunstância que desejava. Gostaria de algo mais íntimo, que se resumia apenas Bravos e sem nenhuma interferência de _outros_. Respirou fundo ao sentir seu membro pulsar dentro de suas vestes, se sentia animalesco cada vez que isso acontecia quando pensava na lobinha nortenha.

Analisou o tamanho do membro.

_Não será fácil tirar a virgindade dela logo de cara._

Pensar desta forma só o provocou mais, então não restou outra alternativa para Aegon.

_É como se ela estivesse me enfeitiçado._

Perguntou-se a respeito do que o pai sentira quando conheceu Lyanna Stark. Se fosse do jeito que Aegon se sentia nos últimos tempos, compreendia-o irritantemente bem.

(...)

- Acordada? – perguntou Jaqen adentrando a tenda da lobinha sem ser anunciado.

Fazendo uma modesta refeição ainda sentada na cama de armar, reparou que o sol não havia sequer nascido ainda.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu sonolenta – Não está muito cedo para você vir aqui?

Os olhos azul-claro do capitão comandante brilhavam... de raiva. Aparentemente tentava contê-la e Arya tinha um palpite que aquilo envolvia Aegon. Depois da esclarecedora conversa que tiveram antes do sono chegar, percebeu que não teria ajuda de ninguém na hora do desespero, senão a de Aegon e Jaqen. Não sabia como que as pessoas que conhecia estariam ou encarariam a realidade de sua vida, então apenas os seus companheiros de organização serviriam para apoiá-la. Com tantos acontecimentos, quem garantia que Jon, Sansa e os outros continuariam os mesmos?

_Pelos deuses, Sansa grávida do Duende._

As coisas haviam mudado demais, e apenas Aegon ficaria ao seu lado como jogador que a conhece inteiramente. Por meio de uma sobrevivência emocional, não pôde deixar de simpatizar com a presença do rapaz que parecia um homem de tão sério, decidido e determinado. Contou à ela vários acontecimentos de sua infância, viajando por Bravos e Lorath quase todos os anos para concluir tarefas da Casa do Preto e Branco, independente da fome e frio que sentia.

Era irônico notar que, de fato, precisaria do 'colo' de Aegon.

_Quem me garante que todos irão pensar sou a verdadeira Arya?_

Teria que ficar bastante protegida emocional para aguentar as dúvidas alheias.

- Olá? – começou Jaqen tentando chamar sua atenção – Eu ainda estou aqui.

Piscou algumas vezes, esfregando os olhos em seguida.

- Ainda estou lerda – desculpou-se após um bocejo – Houve algum ataque?

- Não – respondeu o capitão comandante sentando-se no mesmo barril que Aegon permanecera por tanto tempo no dia anterior – Só venho lhe informar que teremos uma mudança de acampamento hoje.

- Mas já? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Tá errado isso aí._

- Dividiremos em três, - começou Jaqen seriamente. Os olhos azul-claro jaziam ainda com o raivoso brilho provavelmente vindo de alguma discussão com Aegon – Nossos homens chegarão em Harrenhal antes de nós para fazer uma vistoria no castelo inteiro, os westerosi gostando ou não. Dois do capitães estarão por lá, então está tudo bem planejado. Eu chefiarei o divisão A, capitão Aliah fica com a divisã resto dos capitães ficarão com a divisão C.

Jaqen lhe ofereceu um seu costumeiro vinho dornês para aquecê-la, engolindo aquela gosma que chamavam de comida com um pouco mais de ânimo. O vinho dornês tinha a característica principal a ardência desgramada que despertava na garganta, tudo que ela mais queria no momento.

- E em qual delas ficarei? – perguntou de boca cheia.

Suspeitou quando o capitão comandante sequer sorrira ou esboçara alguma expressão facial leve.

- Nenhuma delas – respondeu aparentemente revoltado – Não adianta esconder de mim o óbvio.

Tentou não morder o lábio inferior, sempre foi um sinal de nervosismo por parte dela. Mas infelizmente o capitão comandante a conhecia tão bem quanto a própria mãe.

_Principalmente._

- 'Óbvio'? – repetiu tentando disfarçar.

- Não esconda nada de mim, Arya – disparou Jaqen de uma forma nunca antes vista, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos – Vi os lençóis sujos de sangue em sua cabine no navio. Acha mesmo que esconderia de mim que sangrou?

_Merda!_

Arya até ameaçou as pessoas que cuidavam do funcionamento do navio, mas parece não ter surtido efeito. Geralmente obedeciam cegamente Jaqen, o que já estava deixando-a em maus... lençóis sangrentos. Deixou-se livre a morder o lábio inferior, sentindo-se culpada mas nem um pouco arrependida.

- Aegon não sabe – deixou claro imediatamente – Ou sabe?

Jaqen balançou a cabeça, mas nem deu tempo da lobinha respirar aliviada.

- Ainda não contei, mas não demorarei nisto – respondeu – Você irá vestir a roupa mais quente que tiver neste baú e me seguirá até o Septo da vila, ou melhor, o que restou dele. Estou seguindo ordens de meus superiores, não pense que estou fazendo de bom grado. Vou até a tenda do seu maldito noivo informar que o casamento acontecerá em poucas horas, as testemunhas já estão lá e por isso ninguém, muito menos Aegon, nos seguirá pelos acampamentos.

Engoliu em seco. Tentava digerir aquelas palavras uma por uma, era cada vez mais assustadora a circunstância que havia se enfiado. Poderia matar, esquartejar, torturar e até mesmo entrar na pele de sua loba-gigante do outro lado do Mar Estreito, mas lidar com casamentos e relacionamentos nunca foi o forte da pequena loba. Aegon deixou-lhe claríssimos ontem o quanto Arya se sentia despreparada, o que logo lhe causou um forte desespero interno.

- Para onde iremos, Jaqen? – perguntou baixinho.

_Questioná-lo não fará bem algum._

Provavelmente pioraria a situação já que o próprio capitão comandante se via extremamente perturbado.

- Aqui perto tem uma pequena fortaleza, é o bastante para vocês dois e mais alguns de nossos homens – respondeu secamente – Preciso chegar até Harrenhal bem antes de vocês para preparar o terreno, pensei que sangraria só após chegarmos lá. Pelo menos foi isso que o mestre da Casa do Preto e Branco me disse após examiná-la.

_Pelos... deuses... antigos._

- Como assim 'preparar o terreno? – estava cada vez mais assustador.

- Não quero pegar _certas_ pessoas de surpresa, então semearei essa idéia em suas mentes – suspirou – É possível, caso realmente acreditam logo de cara que você é... você, que causem confusão. Não quero nenhum Jon Snow, Aegon Blackfyre ou outros por aí contestando os planos secretos do Banco de Bravos. Deixarei com que eles saibam antes de apresentar a merda que todos nós viramos. E é conveniente que você...

- Eu entendi – cortou-o pela primeira vez, de repente a neve derretida que jazia dentro da tenda se mostrou terrivelmente interessante. Seu coração não parava quieto – Quantos dias ficaremos nessa tal fortaleza?

- Depende de vocês – ela engoliu em seco com a resposta do homem – Rhaegal já está circulando o acampamento, então a hora já está chegando. Chegaremos em Harrenhal em três dias, segundo nosso cronômetro anormal, e vocês... – Jaqen suspirou - ...vou lhe pedir para não estragar tudo isto.

- Está me chamando de incompetente? – perguntou com uma semente de raiva brotando dentro de si. _Ele deve estar brincando comigo, só pode... _– Já completei missões que muitos não conseguiriam! Fui até Asshai aprender venenos e voltei intacta! Quase ninguém consegue isso!

- Você não é uma incompetente – começou – Espero sinceramente que você não sinta nada por ele, isso criará problemas futuros caso haja algum... imprevisto.

_Tum-dum._

Não conseguiu impedir uma certa hesitação dentro de si, embora compreendê-la fosse extremamente difícil para a pequena loba. A conversa diplomática e interessante que teve com Aegon havia ajudado a esclarecer alguns pontos sobre a vida de cada um, era claro que deveria estabelecer uma ligação com ele...

_...não é?_

Mordeu o lábio inferior inconscientemente.

_Eu devo manter uma ligação ou... quero?_

- Não precisa falar algo assim pra mim – comentou – Sei que não haverá problemas futuros quanto a isto, é só reparar que ele não está disposto a me conhecer, apenas seguir o plano. Sou a sobrinha de Lyanna Stark, esqueceu?

Os olhos azul-claro pesaram sobre sua figura, Jaqen estava estranhamente pensativo e...

_...hesitante?_

Afinal, qual o motivo do capitão comandante ficar tão descontrolado?

- Não posso falhar senão minha cabeça vai rolar – _disso sei, por isso assumi meu papel _– Mas o plano já começou a desandar.

- Como ass...

- Aegon Targaryen gosta de você – interrompeu brutalmente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos por causa do choque – Como pude ignorar algo tão odioso?

_Tum-dum._

Sentiu seu rosto esquentando já sabendo que suas bochechas pareciam dois tomates maduros, o nervosismo que a invadia era semelhante ao embarcar no navio até Bravos há alguns anos. Um bolo formou em sua garganta e ao mesmo tempo que gostaria falar, não sabia o quê e sem se conseguiria.

Nunca passou por sua cabeça que aquele homem estaria interessado em si, não no plano que a Casa do Preto e Branco traçou junto com o Banco de Ferro de Bravos.

- Como p-pode... – _se controle_ - ...ter certeza de algo tão íntimo?

- Não nasci ontem – respondeu o intolerante capitão comandante – Irei casá-los ainda hoje mas estou odiando cada segundo. Isso ainda a matará, Arya, eu conheço como essas coisas funcionam. Sentimentos matam as pessoas, ninguém consegue agir livremente quando se tem algo há perder. Mas uma coisa que te digo: se alguém te ameaçar essa merda de jogo, vão ter que me enfrentar primeiro – Jaqen parecia estar se recompondo pouco a pouco, mesmo assim deixou-a chocada. _Por quanto tempo não o vi assim? _– Uma Rainha precisa daqueles cavaleiros brancos e sorte a sua que a Casa do Preto também é Branca.

Arya sorriu de lado recheado de nervosismo, mas uma energia estranha tomou conta de si naquele momento.

- Então já tenho o comandante da guarda – piscou de bom humor, surpreendendo o homem – Não duvide da minha capacidade de executar planos, aliás, foi até bom você me falar que Aegon sente... algo por mim.

- Espero que não sinta o mesmo, seria uma problemática caso um de vocês morra – _ok, já entendi _– Coloque suas vestes mais quentes, hoje está pior que ontem.

Arya assentiu obedientemente, mas seu coração não pretendia se acalmar por um longo tempo. Pensou nas prioridades que sua estabelecera quando ainda moravam em Winterfell, falando sobre bordados, casamentos e cortesias, todos estes presentes na vida das donzelas westerosi. O que nenhum deles que estarão em Harrenhal irão esperar era vê-la, por si só já é um choque, e ainda casada com aquele homem... intenso.

_Intenso no ódio._

Era um Targaryen, de fato.

Estava na hora de enfrentar a vida do jeito com que a mesma se apresentava.

_Valar Dohaeris._

(...)

O Septo, ou melhor, o projeto do que poderia ser um Septo, não tinha nenhuma imagem dos Sete, apenas pinturas rústicas em suas paredes que sinalizam que aquilo era, de fato, um local religioso. Até mesmo essas pinturas já se viam apagadas.

A sorte era que ainda tinha telhado, e Aegon agradeceu silenciosamente a inexistência de janelas no aposento. A única porta jazia fechada enquanto ele esperava Jaqen com sua... noiva. Uma cerimônia extremamente esquisita pois as testemunhas eram dois capitães, inclusive o que o criou como se fosse seu protegido. O olhar de Aliah não era dos melhores, o capitão já havia avisado Aegon que qualquer aproximação que tivesse com a lobinha, pior sua situação ficaria.

_Ele não confia em mim para administrar essa situação._

Não era fácil, muito pelo contrário. Mas o maior desafio seria estabelecer um vínculo sincero com uma menina tão fechada emocionalmente, levando seus sentimentos para o travesseiro sem dividir com ninguém.

_Ela os divide com Jaqen._

Sentir ciúmes daquilo estava sendo infantil, em poucos instantes Arya iria pertencer à Aegon, deixando Jaqen de lado. Não podia negar, seria um alívio vê-lo longe da menina, deixando Aegon com maior liberdade para lidar com ela. Quando o capitão comandante chegou na sua tenda negra na hora do lobo falando que a menina havia sangrado, suas feições eram de puro desprezo por Aegon e claro que causou confusão dentre eles.

_Não consigo entender o que ele tem contra mim._

Já tinha provado o quanto era habilidoso, confiável, competente e merecedor dos benefícios do plano feito pelo Banco de Ferro de Bravos.

_Poder._

Aegon já não negava que era isso que desejava há muito tempo, massacrando quem havia massacrado sua família e dessa forma colocaria seu lema em prática.

_Fogo e Sangue._

Mas tinha agora uma menina sob suas asas, embora fosse o que mais proporcionava prazer ao dragão.

Em uma cerimônia extremamente desajeitada, Aegon Targaryen e Arya Stark se uniriam sob o olhar dos Sete para serem vistos como um casal oficial, ou seja, qualquer filho que sua futura esposa conceber, será o herdeiro oficial. Isso desbancará qualquer plano conspiratório alheio, mas duvidava que os westerosi fossem tão burros para irem contra Bravos neste momento.

Prometeu a si que Westeros seria um novo lugar, que toda a sujeira que destruiu sua família seria queimada...

_...a fogo e sangue._

Andou para a esquerda e depois para a direita, sentiu-se um idiota por estar nervoso. Não havia nada para se preocupar nos próximos instantes, ela apareceria e aí se... casariam... e pronto. Por que será que soava tão difícil? Deixava-o tão inseguro?

- Se acalme, meu rapaz – pediu Aliah calmamente – Sua noiva já está na outra sala.

- Não entendo porque está demorando se ela está aqui ao lado – reclamou deixando-se levar por aquele sentimento de urgência, mesmo não saindo de sua frieza de raciocínio tão bem construída ao longo dos anos.

O capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Os Sete não são a favor de mulheres se casarem com roupas masculinas – explicou Aliah colocando a mão no ombro de Aegon – São os deuses de Westeros e devemos respeitar o regulamento. Tanto os deuses do Norte quanto os Sete possuem regras semelhantes nos casamentos, Jaqen estudou tudo e... bem, não faço parte dessas missões que envolvem tanto subjetividade.

- Acha que ela virá a contragosto? – perguntou sentindo uma ponta de insegurança.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?!_

Aliah balançou a cabeça.

- Aegon, irei lhe dar o mesmo conselho que Jaqen deve estar dando à ela – começou um sério capitão, mas suas órbitas denunciavam sua preocupação – Respeite-a e entenda que precisam de herdeiros, mas não nutra mais que isso por ela. Sentimentos e planos do Banco de Ferro de Bravos não ficam alinhados, qualquer mudança nos planos...

Ele fechou os olhos, detestava tocar neste ponto crítico.

- Já disse que não sinto nada de especial por ela, Aliah – suspirou – São planos que merecem dedicação, é só isso.

Aliah o analisou longamente.

- Te conheço, Aegon – falou – Se algum dos conselheiros achar que precisamos nos livrar dela, assim será feito. Não se apegue, é melhor para você.

_Os conselheiros não me conhecem, Aliah._

- Se algum deles tocar em minhas propriedades, não haverá conselho – avisou em um tom de voz baixo, sério e ameaçador – Aliah, não quero brigar hoje... mas não me pressione. Tenho que cuidar de uma menina destruída internamente, e para isso preciso ser o porto seguro da mesma.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.

- O que mais me entristece é que gosta dela, meu rapaz – falou – Que o Deus das Muitas Faces te dê sabedoria em suas decisões.

_Não preciso de um deus, preciso dela._

Assim que o capitão terminara de falar que a porta, que estava caindo aos pedaços, abriu revelando a menina mais...

_...desajeitada, valente, linda...?_

Aegon não conseguiu definir a sua noiva em apenas uma palavra ou expressão, os olhos acinzentados orgulhosos e obstinados surpreendeu-o. Pensava que ela entraria como se estivesse se aliando às Irmãs Silenciosas, mas parecia ser exatamente o contrário. O toque selvagem de sua personalidade era estampado naqueles olhos expressivos, assim como no longo e cheio cabelo castanho-escuro arrumado desajeitadamente. O vestido branco que arranjaram era digno de uma camponesa, mas nada disto importava.

Por mais que Arya parecesse determinada, sentia uma dose de insegurança por trás de sua figura. Se fosse só ela, tudo seria mais simples para todo mundo.

_Isso irá passar quando receber meu presente de casamento._

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar para que ela pudesse confiar mais nele e, dessa forma, agradá-la.

O manto negro com o dragão de três cabeças em vermelho já estava nas mãos de Aegon quando Jaqen a posicionou em sua frente. Encarando um ao outro, percebeu que ela seria uma potra selvagem impossível de se conter, e espera que fosse assim na cama. O modo com que os olhos cinzentos o desafiavam acabou lhe proporcionando prazer, sentindo o membro endurecer rapidamente a ponto de ficar completamente rígido.

_Se acalme, Aegon. Ela logo será sua._

Não havia durado mais que três minutos com um sério e nada satisfeito capitão comandante, que sempre dava indiretas a respeito de não deixar o coração bater mais forte que a razão nos momentos de desespero. Falava como um Septão, de fato.

Quando o momento de colocar seu manto na lobinha chegou, Aegon já se via preparado para o que se sucederia. Contornou-a rapidamente, prendendo a longa e pesada capa nos ombros de sua, agora, esposa. Arya cobriu todo o corpo com várias vestimentas que tentavam ser da cor branco, e constrastaram completamente com a antiga capa do dragão de três cabeças.

_Pertence aos meus antepassados._

Aegon V se casou com aquela capa.

Em tom de negro e vermelho, o atual Aegon se casava com um a lobinha justamente em suas cores naturais: branco e cinza.

O capitão comandante lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador e assim encerrou a cerimônia de casamento.

_Minha esposa._

Não pôde deixar de sentir prazer naquelas duas palavras.

**N/A: Olha só quantos comentários! Que bom ver que estão gostando dos rumos, procuro postar o mais rápido e com originalidade nas ideias. Seria muito ruim ver que alguém já pensara nisto, mas deixa pra lá. Aqui estou para lhes dizer que o bicho vai pegar nos próximo capítulo, quando chegarão wm Harrenhal (ou não). Talvez. Respondo todos os comentários no próximo capítulo, são 02h24 da manhã e, para postar mais rápido para vocês, não esperarei chegar até amanhã. E olha que tenho que acordar às 8h pra levar a cachorra pra tomar banho e resolver mil coisas na rua. Faz parte. Beijos e espero que tenham tido uma ótima leitura!**


	7. AVISO - MUDANÇA DE SITE

O capítulo que seria hoje está postado no Nyah (é só procurar no Google). Por que estou falando isso? Decidi postar em um só site para dar menos trabalho e organizar os comentários, favoritos, etc etc etc. Espero que entendam, pode ir lá sem cadastro assim como fazem aqui no site, só queria que entendessem que postar fics em dois sites acaba sendo difícil de se planejar pois cada um tem suas tendências., shippers, ou seja, só vou postar no Fanfiction com br. Estou lá com o mesmo nome lá, então não terão dificuldades. Não vou postar o link para não desrespeitar (mais ainda) o FF net. Até lá!

Obs: Isso vale para todas as minhas fics. Vou postar Apenas o Tempo Falará lá, está bem? Colocarei o aviso na outra fic nos próximos dias. Beijos.


End file.
